It All Started With Pink Hair
by RaquelSimone
Summary: A funny story involving pink hair, mustard, and going bald.
1. School sucks, and limos

(A.N. I'M BACK! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ok now that that's out of my system. I'm writing another InuYasha fanfiction. I Know I haven't written a story in a looooooooooooooooooong time. And I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!! My life just sucks so I had nothing to write about. I think I got my craziness back so I can write again. Ok I'll start writing now.

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha I think I would be on a remote island somewhere writing this instead of my living room.)

/Kagome's POV/ (A.N.I can't remember who told me POV stands for point of view but Thank you!)

'Ugh I hate school!' I think as I walk into the parking lot of Shikon High. 'And there's my sister in her limo. As always.' I think as I roll my eyes

I watched as my sister got out of her limo. She had tan shorts and a pink spaghetti strap top. Her hair was perfectly strait no split ends. Her nails were manicured. And her makeup was done by a professional. The picture of perfect. 'Too bad she's such a bitch.' I think absently as I continue to walk towards the High School.

/Kikyo's POV/

As I stepped out of my limo I immediately spot my sister. 'How could I not see her?' I think as I looked at her outfit with a scowl on my face. She was wearing a black T shirt with a pink bunny on it and under the bunny it says "You Suck And That's Sad". She is wearing black and pink plad pj pants. Her hair is just in a messy bun on top of her head. And her makeup is just black eye liner and lip gloss.

A superior smile found its way onto my face as my fan club rushes up. 'It's good to be popular.'

/1st ClassKagome's POV/

SMACK!

"PERVERT!" (A.N. How many people saw that coming? And it never gets old. /Grins Evilly/)

"You'd think he'd learn eventually." I said to Sango as she got very red in the face from anger, embarrassment, or both. 'Probably both.' I think vaguely as the rest of the class and the teacher looked at them disapprovingly

"Geese lighten up people! It's not our fault you have that stick so far up your ass." InuYasha says rudely

I bursted out laughing along with the rest of my friends, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha. "Shippo are you ok?" I say between giggles. Shippo's face was turning red and he was shaking so much from laughing that he fell of the chair. He was soo small all you could see was his tail because he landed on his face.

"Detention this Friday." The teacher says boredly. She was so used to giving them detention it didn't even faze her.

I watch InuYasha pick Shippo up by the tail and set him back on the chair. Shippo pouted like a baby and was about to yell at InuYasha and tell him he didn't need help, but the teacher interrupted.

"Do I need to make it the next two Fridays?" She says once again in her bored tone.

"No dear teacher." Me and Sango chorus while Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha grin and shake their heads like idiots.

/1st ClassKikyo's POV/

I watch as my sister and her friends make fools of themselves. I was pretending to listen to the people around me with an aristocratic look on my face. 'Some people may consider me stuck up but who would be popular if I wasn't?' I thought smugly

(A.N. Ummmmmmm... yeah. REVIEW! I would be soooo happy if you review. I'll run around and annoy my family and jump around. Come on please?/Puppy dog eyes/)


	2. PMS Librarians

(A.N. I want to thank my reviewers...

Bloodlust79: You rule! I wouldn't even be writing this story if it wasn't for you! I didn't really think anyone would want to read anything I wrote so I didn't write. But then I remembered that I had a faithful reviewer... You!

Your-worste-nightmare13: I feel special. Lol

Fox-firechick120: I know. I love the bunny!

Sarah: Yeah I think you mentioned it once or twice. :)

'thinking'

"talking"

Disclaimer: Ummmmmmm... Do I have to? I mean is someone really going to sue me if I don't put up a disclaimer? Oh well for the sake of the lawyers reading this I DON'T OWN SHIT!)

/Kagome's POV/

I look down at the letter my mother is handing me with apprehensive my look in my eyes. The envelope looked innocent enough at first glance but upon closer inspection I noticed who it was from. Shikon High Library. 'Oh no.' I think as my eyes widen. I slowly open the envelope. The letter inside says,

"Dear Miss Higurashi,

You have must return the following books to the library within the next week or you will be charged for the books.

1. Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone

2. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secretes

3. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban

4. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

5. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Sincerely,

Shikon High Librarian"

"Oh shit. I knew I should have returned those books. I'm surprised they didn't send this letter earlier. I've had those books for months." I say I look at the books sitting innocently on the shelf. 'I should just buy the stupid books it will be less than the late fees.'

'What should I wear today?' I think as I walk into my closet. I pick out a blood red T shirt that says "Mudblood" in black writing. 'I might as well wear a Harry Potter themed shirt if I'm going to buy the books.'

I slip my extra large pj shirt that has a picture of a bulldog and under the dog it says "Do I look like a people person to you?" over my head and pull my "Mudblood" shirt on. I find a pair of baggy jeans and pull them on and make sure they're zipped and buttoned.

I run a brush through my hair and slip into my sandals. I grab my backpack and dash outside. As soon as I get outside Sango pulls up in her car with all of my friends inside.

"You're not late today!" Sango says surprised.

"Mom woke me up early to give me a letter from the library. I'm going to buy the Harry Potter books I checked out five months ago."

"Ok. Get in."

I kick Miroku out of the passenger seat of the car and he goes to sit in the back with InuYasha and Shippo. I sit in the passenger seat with a smile on my face. "Floor in Sango." I say and she floors it.

/Kikyo's POV/

I hear the screech of the tires of my sister's friend's car as it shoots out of the driveway. I glare at the place the car was until my limo pulls up. I stroll up to the limo as my diver opens my door for me. When I'm in the limo I check my makeup in the mirror. 'Perfect' I think with a smirk on my face. 'Naraku will love it.' (A.N. She is dating Naraku in this fic. I'm not going to make Naraku mean in this one. You better be happy Bloodlust79.)

/Kagome's POV/

I walk up to the Librarian's desk. She glowers down at me. "HIGURASHI! YOU CHECKED THOSE BOOKS OUT FIVE MONTHS AGO! YOU SHOULD HAVE HAD THEM BACK A LONG TIME AGO! PAY 50 DOLLARS FOR THE FINE OR PAY 40 DALLARS TO BUY THE BOOKS! NOW HIGURASHI!"

"Ok ok...geese...pms." I mumbled as I fished 40 dollars out of my pocket handed it to her and got the hell out of there.

(A.N. Ok another chapter done. Well review!)


	3. Sesshomaru

(A.N. I know what you're going to say… WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG? Well I had to deal with my grandparents on thanks giving, which sucked. And I had to baby sit a five year old in addition to the two year old I baby sit all the time. And my brothers went to my grandparent's house(no way in hell am I going to go again) so I have no help at all with babysitting. And I've been getting no sleep. I have to get up early to baby sit the five year old. She is the most annoying little girl ever! "Kelly I'm going to play your Sims game!" "Kelly can you make a person for me?" "Kelly can you make a house for me?" "Kelly can you make this person go to the bathroom?" "Kelly The cat is annoying me! Do something!" "Kelly Josh is looking at me." "Kelly Josh growled at me." "Kelly Kelly Kelly Kelly!!!" I want to strangle her! Ok I'm done now. I needed to get that out of my system.

First of all I've got to say… I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! Not in a weird way… oh well you get the point

Bloodlust79: Well you'll be even happier when you find out that I got bored of the same old pairing and I've decided that :pauses for dramatic effect: I LOVE SESSHOMARU!!! Ok now that that little outburst is over with… This is going to be a sess/kag fanfic I'm not going to focus on that in particular but they will get together.

Your-worst-nightmare: I updated :Grins like an idiot:

Does anyone find it weird that the only people that reviewed to my story more than once are "bloodlust79" and "Your-worst-nightmare"? I think it's funny. Don't think I'm making fun of your names or anything, because I think they're awesome. But it is funny that my name on this is soo girly "Kellyluvsinu" I am not girly. Oh well. I just wasn't thinking when I made up that name.

Disclaimer: I no own.)

/Kagome's POV/

'Ugggh! I hate my brother!' I think as I look at his choice of clothing today. He is wearing a T shirt that says "Will trade sister for video game or hotdog."

"Like my shirt sis?"

"NO!" he heard the tone of my voice and decided he had made me mad enough already and thought it might be smart to run. 'Of course I don't like his shirt! Why would I possibly like that stupid shirt?'

It was before school on Friday and I was more stressed than excited. Teachers always gave tests on Fridays.

/Kikyo's POV/

I'm completely relaxed as I ride in my limo to the school. I'm the teachers' favorite. I don't have to worry about passing any tests.

/Kagome's POV/

I watched as InuYasha's brother gets out of his car. I wondered to myself why he acts so emotionless all the time. 'He really is handsome.' I think as I blush 'Why did I just think that! I don't like him that way! He's just InuYasha's brother that's all he ever was.' I thought to myself. I didn't admit to myself that I thought he was handsome I just forgot about it.

/Sesshomaru's POV/

I felt someone's eyes on me as I exited my car. I looked in the direction I sensed it and I saw InuYasha's friend. I didn't bother to remember her name. It wasn't worth my time. I saw her blush she had a far off look on her face. Something stirred inside of me when she blushed but I pushed it away thinking it was nothing. I continued on my way to school.(A.N. Did I keep him in character? Are you happy bloodlust79? I'm going to try as hard as I can to keep him in character. But I know there isn't anyway he would like Kagome in character. So I'll have to go very slow with this.)

/Kagome's POV/

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the bell rang. 'I'm going to be late again. Oh well. I love to make the teacher mad.'

/In class Kikyo's POV/

My sister came into class later than usual. I watched without caring as my sister's friend what was his name again? Oh yes, Miroku asked suggestively "What were you doing to be so late Kagome?" raising his eyebrows.

/Kagome's POV/

I blushed at what Miroku said remembering my thoughts about Sesshomaru.

/Sango's POV/

"Kagome?" I asked questioningly. She never blushed at things Miroku said. Normally she would punch him softly. Or roll her eyes at him. She never blushed at those comments.

/Kagome's POV/

I knew I was caught I had to think of something fast or they would start to think I really had been doing something "perverted" before school. I thought quickly and whispered in Sango's ear "That time of the month." Which wasn't a lie. But that wasn't what made me late. She nodded in understanding and the boys in the group just shrugged all probably thinking the same thing 'Girl stuff.' They wouldn't question me any further than that.

/Kikyo's POV/

I almost smirked in triumph as my sister blushed. She was thinking about a boy. I knew the signs. I would find out who it is soon enough and take him before she can even begin to make a move. Of course I won't keep whoever it is. He'll just be a play thing. Then I'll dump him and break his heart. I almost laughed evilly at the thought. This will be fun.

(A.N. Can this be considered a cliffy? Hmmmm... well I think this was a pretty good chapter. REVIEW! OR I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN! Or just annoy the hell out of you. Whatever works. I've decided not to write another chapter until I get at least one review. I think I at least deserve that. Sooo if you want me to continue this story I need at least one review per chapter. REVIEW!!!!)


	4. Boring weekends

(A.N. I GOT A REVIEW!!! :Dances around happily: You rule bloodlust79! I am sooo happy, maybe it's just the sugar. I went to that gas station and got, cream soda, red hots, lemonheads, crunch bar with caramel, shockers, white chocolate kit kats, and hot tamales. So obviously waaay too much sugar. Oh well. Review responses…

Bloodlust79: I think I will make Kagome and her friends call Sesshomaru Fluffy. And yeah Kikyo's a bitch. I have to have a bad person in the fic. And I hate Kikyo so it's perfect.

Black-Spectre: Extremely scary :rolls eyes: Thanks for reviewing you didn't have to. But you did now I'm even happier! So go write and play video games. :laughs:

Disclaimer: :looks around and doesn't see lawyers anywhere: I OWN IT!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! :sees lawyers running towards me: I mean I don't own anything I swear! :crosses fingers behind back and smiles innocently: )

/Kagome's POV/

Another boring weekend. I look around at my friends. We're all at InuYasha's house this weekend. We go to a different person's house every weekend. I notice Sango's shirt. I wish I could have that shirt but she won't give me it no matter how much I beg. It's a black T shirt and it says in bold red print "People like you are why people like me take medication." 'I want the shirt damnit!'

I start to try and think of things we could do. Then I spot Sesshomaru. He's just sitting in the kitchen reading a book. 'Why not just bug him?'

"I have an idea you guys." I whisper to my friends. They all lean in. None of them could come up with anything so they were happy to listen to me.

"What is it, Kagome?" Shippo asks eagerly. Sesshomaru looks up from his book for a second. I give him a looks that plainly says "What are you looking at?" he just goes back to reading. It doesn't look like he cares.

"We're going to annoy Fluffy over there." I whisper pointing to Sesshomaru. All my friends get evil smiles on there faces. It seems they like my idea.

"Whats the plan?" Sango whispers.

I glance at Sesshomaru out of the corner of my eye. He doesn't seem to notice we're plotting against him. "We should go to InuYasha's room to go over the plan. Fluffers might hear us if we stay here." I whisper.

/Sesshomaru's POV/

While I'm reading I hear one of InuYasha's aggravating Friends yell "What is it Kagome?!" I look over to the group of people in the living room. I find one of them looking back at me. It was the girl from yesterday. She is giving me a look that says "What are you looking at?" I fight the urge to roll my eyes and go back to reading. The book is very interesting. I decide to ignore my brother and his friends. Soon I am caught up in my book.

Before long I notice the lack of noise in the living room. But it doesn't concern me. 'They probably just went to InuYasha's room.' I decide not to waste my time thinking about it. Little did I know that I would regret not thinking about it later.

/Kagome's POV/

We are all sitting on InuYasha's bed. His bed is huge. InuYasha and Sesshomaru are heirs to their father's fortune. Sesshomaru took over their fathers company when he died. He runs the company from the house. Occasionally going to meetings with other companies.

"So what's the plan?" InuYasha asks rude as ever.

"InuYasha, you go put pink hair dye in his shampoo. Sango, we have to make sure he takes a bath while we're here, so you go to the kitchen and when InuYasha comes in, after he's done with the hair dye, you "accidentally" squirt mustard in Fluffy's hair. Miroku you suggest he take a shower to get the stuff out of his hair."

"What about me Kagome?" Shippo asks.

"You get to point out that his hair is pink. Does every one understand?" Every one nods or says yes.

"Good. Lets go. I'll keep Fluffy in the kitchen."

/Sesshomaru's POV/

I hear InuYasha's friend, who I figured out is named Kagome, enter the kitchen. I look up and I can see something in her eyes… is that mischief? I think it is. What is she up to?

/Kagome's POV/

This is going to be so much fun! Everything is going as planned so far. I walk up to Fluffy and smile at him. I want to grin but he would know something's happening if I do that.

/Sesshomaru's POV/

She just smiled at me. I glare at her in return and go back to reading.

/Kagome's POV/

He glared at me! That's not nice! I sit on the chair next to him and pout.

/Sesshomaru's POV/

I can't concentrate on the book. She is sitting on the chair next to me pouting. 'Immature.' I think as I look around with a bored expression on my face. But my instincts are telling me to be on guard. I know something is going to happen but I can't figure out what it is.

/Kagome's POV/

I watch as Sango and Miroku enter the room. Sango goes threw the refrigerator and finds the stuff to make a sandwich, including the mustard.

Miroku sits across from me at the table. "Hello Kagome. How are you today?" He asks. I smile.

"I'm doing wonderful and you?"

"Never better."

"How about you Sango?" I ask to give InuYasha more time. If Sango finishes making the sandwich before he comes back then we can't make it look like an accident when she gets mustard on Fluffy.

"Well I'm doing great." Just then InuYasha walks in. He doesn't bother to hide the smirk on his face. When Sango sees InuYasha she sets her sandwich on the table across from Sesshomaru. She starts to put the mustard on her sandwich but she puts a frustrated look on her face and hits the mustard on the table to get it out.

She then squeezed the mustard and it was "accidentally" was pointed in Sesshomaru's direction. It landed on his face and in his hair. He looked so funny! I almost started laughing but I held myself back. I watched as he calmly wiped the mustard off of his face. I saw fire in his eyes. He was really pissed.

(A.N. CLIFFY!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Review or you don't get another chapter! :smiles evilly: This chapter was longer than my other ones. Be happy and review!


	5. Brain damage and pink hair

(A.N. I might move! I don't want to! My mom sucks. She wants to move me and my brothers into a cabin in the woods. I love the woods but the place is a wreck! We're going to have to do tons of work on it. So if you don't hear from me in a while I'm in the process of moving. I tried to convince my mom that it wasn't a good idea to move but she's more stubborn than I am and that's saying something. Well on to review responses…

Black-Spectre: Your hair was pink once? :laughs insanely: Sorry but a guy with pink hair? Very funny. Ok I'll stop teasing you now.

Bloodlust79: Your gonna cry huh? :laughs: Sure you are right after you die from laughing. :grins:

Disclaimer: If I owned anything why would I be using this website?)

/Sesshomaru's POV/

How dare she? She got mustard all over my beautiful hair!

/Sango's POV/

'Oh shit.'

/Miroku's POV/

I saw the look of hatred that was in Sesshomaru's eyes. It was aimed at my dear Sango! I had to get his attention away from her. He looks like he could kill.

"Sesshomaru I suggest you take a shower too get the mustard out of your hair."

He seemed to think about this for a second, and the red slowly faded from his eyes. He nodded and walked out of the room and toward the bathroom.

I was beginning to doubt if this plan was a smart thing to do. But then I remembered the look on his face when the mustard was in the air on the way to him. It was priceless! He was horrified! My mind started to wander to a certain place on Sango's body. And my hand followed my mind.

/Sango's POV/

I felt a familiar hand in a familiar place and only had one thing to say. "PERVERT!"

/Sesshomaru's POV/

I decide as long as I was in the shower I should was my tail. It might have some mustard on it. (A.N. Anyone else picturing Sesshomaru in the shower? : stares off into space drooling: )

/Shippo's POV/

I watch as Sango hit Miroku again. You'd think he'd learn sometime wouldn't you?

"Miroku? DO you have brain damage?" I ask innocently. InuYasha and Kagome burst out laughing, and Sango and Miroku glare at me. "I was just asking!"

Then I notice Sesshomaru walking into the kitchen. His hair and tail are pink. I can't help but laugh and point at him.

/Kagome's POV/

I watch Shippo fall off his chair and I start laughing too. InuYasha is on the floor it looks like he stopped breathing. Sango is leaning on Miroku laughing. She didn't even notice his hand went back to its usual place.

/Sesshomaru's POV/

I raised my eyebrows at InuYasha and his friends. Why were they laughing? InuYasha isn't breathing. That's odd. What could possibly be that funny? I walk over to the refrigerator to get something to eat "accidentally" stepping on InuYasha's head on the way.

/Shippo's POV/

I watch as Sesshomaru raises his eyebrows at us. I just laugh harder. Even his eyebrows are pink. It's not just any pink either it's hot pink so it will stand out. And the dye was permanent. This is so funny. InuYasha isn't breathing. Great! Sesshomaru goes over to the refrigerator. I decide to tell him that his hair is pink now.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!"

/Kagome's POV/

Looks like Shippo's going to tell Fluffy the bad news. I'm glad I don't have to tell him.

/Sesshomaru's POV/

"What?" I ask unemotionally

"Ummm… yourhairispinkitwasntmyfault!" The small fox demon squeaks… Wait. What did he say? My hair is pink? I take a lock of hair in my fingers and bring it in front of my eyes. Pink. Oh no. I drop the hair and take my tail and calmly bring it in front of my face. My tail is pink too! The look in my eyes clearly states I'm furious.

"Who did this." My voice is calm but my eyes are red.

(A.N. CLIFFY!!!! I can't help it! I wanted to make a cliffy! Remember I need at least one review to go on!)


	6. WASN'T ME!

(A.N. I hate babysitting! I was making cookies for Christmas and I left the room for a second and the kids poured flour in the cookie dough! Now the cookies are wreaked. My mom is going to be pissed. Oh well. I'll have to make more cookies later when the kids are taking a nap.

Review responses…

Bloodlust79: Hey don't punch Fluffy! Anyone with a brother wants to step in their head at some point in time. I have two brothers and they are the most annoying people I know. I haven't stepped on their heads yet though.

Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas for this… hmmmm… lets just go with my favorite thing to say… I DON'T OWN SHIT!!!)

/Kagome's POV/

What can I possibly say? I don't want to say it was me. If I do I'm dead but if I don't say it was me my friends are dead. I work up all the courage I have and look him in the eye and say "Wasn't me!" Who can blame me?

"Wasn't me either!" Sango and Miroku say. Shippo already said he didn't have anything to do with it. So Sesshomaru turns toward InuYasha. He is the only one who hasn't tried to defend himself yet.

He is still on the ground but now he is breathing deeply trying desperately to get air back into his lungs.

"InuYasha you did this." Sesshomaru said it looked like he was barely in control of his anger. InuYasha looked confused for a second then he slowly looked up to meet Sesshomaru's eyes.

The look on InuYasha's face was priceless! He looked like he pissed his pants. I would start laughing but I can still see the look on Sesshomaru's face and I don't want him thinking I'm laughing at him.

Sesshomaru slowly starts to walk toward InuYasha. InuYasha looks if possible even more scared. "I've got to go Sesshomaru! BYE!" Inuyasha says quickly and runs as fast as he can out the door.

Sang, Miroku, Shippo, and I all run out after him.

/Sesshomaru's POV/

I wasn't expecting him to run that fast. I turn to do some damage to InuYasha's friends. I'm sure they all have something to do with my hair being pink. But I'm too late they all left as soon as InuYasha did.

I sigh and go to the shower to see if this stuff will wash out.

/Kagome's POV/

As soon as we were all far away from the house we started laughing like crazy. Sango fell over onto Miroku and they both fell to the ground laughing.

InuYasha seemed too traumatized to do anything. And Shippo was sitting on InuYasha's head laughing.

We ended up in the park. People are looking at us funny but none of us care. We're all remembering the look on Sesshomaru's face when he realized his hair was pink. InuYasha was remembering the look on Sesshomaru's face when he looked up.

After a couple of minutes the laughter died down a bit and we would just randomly giggle. InuYasha still hadn't snapped out of it. So I took it as my responsibility to make him snap out of it.

I walked over to InuYasha and screamed in his ear "HEY INUYASHA! RAMEN!" He immediately says "Ramen? Where?"

"There isn't any ramen." I say and InuYasha looks sad "You just weren't doing anything except staring off into space with a scared look on your face, so I had to get you back to the land of the living."

"I was not scared."

"InuYasha," I say like I'm talking to a two year old "You ran and almost pissed your pants. I think that means you were scared."

"I WAS NOT SCARED AND I DID NOT ALMOST PISS MY PANTS!"

I roll my eyes.

/Sesshomaru's POV/

I wash my hair and tail again and again, but the dye won't come out. I'm going to have to dye my hair back to its original color. I go to my closet and put on a huge coat to cover my tail, and a hat to cover my hair. I make sure the hat comes down far enough to cover my eyebrows.

I walk to the nearest hair place.

/Inside the hair place Sesshomaru's POV/

"I need my hair dyed." I say to the girl behind the counter.

"Ok sir…" She says as she ruffles through some papers "We can fit you in sometime next month. How does the 11th sound?"

"I need my hair dyes now." I say and let my eyes turn red a little just to scare her and make a point. Her eyes get really wide and she says "Of course sir right away."

She shows me the chair I'll be in and I sit down. "And what color do you want your hair to be?"

"Silver."

"I'm sorry sir but we don't have that color."

I growl and she gets the point.

"But I can get that color." She says hastily

I sit there as she goes into the back room to search for silver hair dye. She comes back with the dye in her hand.

"Ok sir you need to take your hat off so I can dye your hair." She says a hint of fear in her voice.

"I need my tail dyed too."

"T-tail?"

"Yes my tail."

I take off my coat and hat. She stares at my tail.

"Start now." I say getting impatient with this human

(A.N. Well that's the chapter. REVIEW DAMNIT! I need at least one review per chapter. Flames will be shown to every one and made fun of. So don't even try.)


	7. Mondays

(A.N. I HATE THE COLD! I wish I could fast forward time so it could be summer again. I want to hibernate. And since I hate the snow I'm going to make it snow in this story so the InuYasha characters will have to suffer through it. Ok on with review responses…

Bloodlust79: Thanks

Black-Spectre: Hmmm I can't think of anything to say about that. Except… PINK HAIR! /laughs insanely/

Disclaimer: No one would be stupid enough to let me own anything.)

/Kagome's POV/

I try to glare at the snowflake that now rests on my nose, but of course I have to cross my eyes and that always makes me dizzy and all I end up doing is falling over backwards.

What I didn't expect was to not fall on my butt, like I thought was going to happen, but instead I fell into what felt like a wall. 'That's weird there wasn't a wall behind me before.'

"Human, remove yourself from me this instant."

'Oh no, not Sesshomaru. Why did it have to be him I fell on to?' Then I remembered that we had dyed his hair pink a couple of days ago. None of us went back to InuYasha's house after we dyed Sesshomaru's hair. We all went to my house for the rest of the weekend.

I jumped off of him and spun around to look at him. His hair wasn't pink anymore. It was back to silver. It wasn't his normal whitish silver, it was darker silver.

"Hehe oops." I say nervously

/Sesshomaru's POV/

I walked calmly towards the school. My hair wasn't the exact color it used to be but it wasn't pink anymore. I felt someone fall on me. It is InuYasha's friend.

"Human, remove yourself from me this instant." She jumps off of me and spins around almost instantly.

"Hehe oops." Oops? All she has to say is oops after she falls on to me?

She looks extremely scared. For some strange reason I don't like her fear. Most humans I don't even give a second thought if they are afraid of me.

I didn't spare her another glance as I continued my walk towards the school. I would normally drive my car but the snow calms me and I decided a walk would do me good. I just pushed the strange thoughts to the back of my head.

/Kagome's POV/

I just stood there in shock. He wasn't mad at me. He wasn't going to kill me. Wow he really must be out of it today. I guess it is Monday, no one likes Mondays.

I start to walk toward the school again. How many times am I going to be late?

(A.N. Yeah I know this chapter is way too short. Well I need sleep. It's already 2:30am and I haven't been getting a lot of sleep /glares at Gary and the kids I babysit/ anyway if you don't review I won't put up another chapter simple as that. I'm going to sleep now I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	8. Cats and defending

(A.N. YOU ALL RULE!!! I AM SOOOO HAPPY! I HAVE NEVER HAD THIS MANY REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER! My best friend didn't review though, hmmmm maybe I should yell at him. Any way REVIEW RESPONSES…

Bloodlust79: My list is extremely long too. I think my whole family knows who every one on my list is.

Moon: NOOOO evil tickling!

moukostar: I updated!

anime-luney: I've never been near death things with any of the fics I read, unless you count waking up the neighbors at 3:00am.

Daydreamingal: Thanks!

Disclaimer: Oh someone was stupid enough to let me own something! Not InuYasha. A cell phone. I already want to kill the stupid thing.)

/Kagome's POV/

I stare around boredly in class. I was late… again. It's math class and no matter what I'm not going to understand it so looking around the room is the only option I have. Then I notice Miroku's it is a BLACK shirt with letters that look like they were torn out of magazines it says "I have kidnapped my self. Give me 1,000,000 dollars or you will never see me again"

Of course I had to pick that moment to laugh. And of course the teacher had to be telling us a depressing story about how his cat was ran over by a car.

Every one looked at me and the teacher said "What is so funny? You think Mr. Whiskers getting run over by a car is funny?"

Me being who I am I can't just say "No I don't think that's funny at all" I have to say "Maybe I do." After I say that the teachers face gets all red. It's obvious that he's really pissed now. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oops.

/Kikyo's POV/

I couldn't hide my grin as my sister got herself into more and more trouble. 'I should get her into a little more trouble.'

"She has never liked cats. She always finds them being hurt funny." I say in my sweetest most innocent voice. The teacher seems to get even madder after I say that.

"Miss Higurashi you will clean the kitchens for the next three weeks."

I smirked. This is so much fun! Everyone knows cleaning the kitchens is the worst punishment you can get. You never know what those cafeteria ladies have been cooking in there or what rats have been crawling around.

"Higurashi doesn't hate cats. She was merely laughing at her friend's shirt. Her stubborn attitude however stopped her from telling you that." Wait a minute, who said that? Who ever it was I will make their life miserable.

I look around trying to find the culprit. It didn't take long everyone was staring in shock at one person. Sesshomaru. I take back anything I said about making his life miserable. He can make my life miserable as soon as I even begin to think about hurting him.

/Sesshomaru's POV/

I have no clue what possessed me to make me defend her. I just couldn't stand the thought of her scrubbing floors with rats looking at her from the shadows.

The whole class is staring at me now. I should say something to save my reputation as a heartless demon.

"I was merely stating facts. There is no reason to stare." Every one looked away immediately.

/Kagome's POV/

………… he defended me?

The teacher is saying something and looking at me. I think I should listen this time.

"-looking at your friends shirt not laughing at my cat. Is this true?"

I nod. I'm still too shocked to say anything.

"In that case you won't have to clean the kitchens."

I nod again.

The rest of the class passes by quickly and the next thing I know I hand is waving in front of my face and someone is saying "Kagome! Hey Kagome! We're going to be late!"

"Late?" I am finally able to speak.

"Yes Kagome." It's Miroku I realize. The person that got me into this mess in the first place. He grabs my arm and starts to drag me to our next class.

"Hey I am perfectly capable to get to class on my own!" And to prove my point I pull my arm away from him. And fly right into a wall. A real wall this time, not a person.

"OWW! That hurt." I say as I pout. I just sit on the floor for a minute until Miroku grabs my arm and drags me up again just as the bell rings saying class is starting.

"We're late." I say

He just sighs and drags me the rest of the way to class. I try to make it as difficult as possible for him to get me to class. I drag my feet and try not to move. When we finally get to class 15 minutes late, it would have been later but Miroku got tired of dragging me and just picked my up, I try to get Miroku to put me down but it doesn't work. So Miroku walks into class with me over his shoulder.

Miroku being the pervert he is grabs my butt before he sets me next to me seat. I hear what sounds like a growl but I don't hear it again so I forget about it.

/Sesshomaru's POV/

I watch one of InuYasha's friends carry Kagome into the class room. She is over his shoulder and his hand is dangerously close to her butt. He set her down in her seat, which is right in front of mine, and grabs her butt before he goes to his seat.

I accidentally let out a growl. I stop growling instantly. She looks around and I can tell she heard me growl. She shakes her head and seems to forget about hearing anything at all.

I still don't understand why I growled. I have no reason to. She is just a human. She is of no importance. I once again push these thoughts away. I would have been listening to the teacher to get my thoughts back on track but the teacher is asleep.

/Kagome's POV/

I'm glad this is the class I decided to be late to. The teacher is always asleep. I look around boredly again. I notice Fluffy is sitting in the seat behind me. And I had to ask "How did you get your hair to be silver again?"

He looks at me a bored look on his face and says "Why should I tell you? You are an insignificant human."

That really made me mad. I am not just some human! I am a miko! "I am not just an "insignificant human" as you put it, I am a miko!"

He looked me over and sniffed the air "You do not look or smell as a miko does."

"Well maybe it's because I put a spell on myself to cover that up. And not all miko's wear the same clothes."

He just raises one delicate silver eyebrow at me. He makes me so mad! I very immaturely stick my tong out at him and turn around.

The bell rings again. School sucks. I walk out of the class room and Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha follow. Shippo is in a more advanced history class.

I slowly walk to lunch. I don't have to hurry there. I hate to hurry. As I'm thinking I walk see a wall infront of me and I realize I won't be able to stop walking before I hit the wall. "Damnit!" I say and I almost hit the wall when some one grabs me around the waist and pulls me backwards. "Huh?" I say confused

"You should watch where you're going miko."

"Fluffy?" I ask

He lets go of me and takes a step away. "Never call me that." He says I can tell he is mad. Hmmm I wonder why. /grins in mind/

"Ok ok." I say as I continue on my way to lunch. Fluffy isn't very far behind me. He never said anything about calling him Fluffy in my head.

/Lunch Kagome's POV/

I look at my food. Moldy macaroni and cheese, stale bread, and what looks like it was pudding at some time but now resembles earwax. 'Yum!' I think sarcastically

I watch as InuYasha devours all his food and asks if I want mine. "Sure InuYasha, if you really like nasty cafeteria food." But he wasn't listening as soon as I said "sure" he was already eating my food.

"That is disgusting." I say conversationally "Any one want to bet on how long it will take him to get sick?" I ask Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. We would be eating outside but it's too dam cold.

Sango wasn't paying attention to me she was staring at InuYasha with repulsion in her eyes. I couldn't help but start laughing at that.

At the sound of me laughing Sango looked over to me and asked "Whats funny?"

"Oh nothing." I say innocently with my best innocent face on.

"Sure." She says sarcastically then she says "Miroku what was she laughing at?"

I tried to get him not to tell her anything by shaking my head back and forth rapidly, but he still said "Why thank you so much for asking Sango dearest! I would be happy to tell you. She was laughing at the look on your face as you watched InuYasha stuff himself."

"I didn't want you to tell her!" I say

"I can not refuse my Sango dearest."

Sango just rolls her eyes and says "Just like you can't refuse all those other girls that just happen to walk by?"

"Those girls mean nothing to me! It is you that means everything to me!"

I just tune them out they always have these arguments and it never gets either of them anywhere. I let my eyes wander around the room and it just happened that my eyes went to Sesshomaru and he was looking back.

(A.N. Hmmmm… Review or no chapter. It's really not that hard to review you know. And I accept anonymous reviews so don't decide you aren't going to review because you don't have a name. I love every single review and I reply to them all. Even the pointless ones./looks at Gary/)


	9. Family Problems!

(A.N. Well I'm going to try and make these chapters longer. I had no idea they were so short. I'm really sorry about that. I'll make every chapter at least 1000 words. I'll try to get more words than that out but sometimes it's hard. Well I'm going to be stuck in this dam house until summer so I'll have plenty of time to write. WE HAVE 2 FEET OF SNOW! I HATE SNOW DAMNIT! Ok I'll shut up and reply to the reviews…

Bloodlust79: /waves back/ I'm ok… snow sucks. I can't ever think of anything to say in reviews either.

Kagome Lovers Cool: If you've been reading this story from the beginning why didn't you review earlier? Hmmm anyway yeah I'll try and make the chapters longer.

Lady of Chaos 2005: I think I could make something happen to her. What did you have in mind?

Fire Phoniex Serenity: My brother has that T shirt. That's where I got the idea.

Duzzie: Make sure you tell my how that works out for you. That will be funny!

Black-Spectre: Hey! Being to tired to think is my excuse! :P

Mila2504: Yeah I can picture him too. Poor stupid InuYasha. He is way too easy to make fun of. But that just makes it even more fun!

Disclaimer: Ummmmmmm me no own. Don't you love bad grammar?)

/Sesshomaru's POV/

My eyes gaze around the room. And they land on a certain miko. I seem to be having more and more trouble keeping my thoughts away from her. Then I notice she's looking back.

Somehow it seems neither of us can look away. Then one of her friends taps her on the shoulder. It is the fox demon. I glare at him and go back to gazing around the room.

/Kagome's POV/

I couldn't look away from Sesshomaru. It seems he is having the same problem. Then Shippo taps me on the shoulder and says "Kagome what are you staring at?" he looks around the room trying to figure it out.

"I think Kagome is starting to like a certain demon." Miroku says wisely

'Damnit! Why does he have to pay attention! And I do not like Sesshomaru!'

"I do not!" 'That sounded convincing!' I think sarcastically.

Miroku just grinned as Sango said "What demon? Kagome what is he talking about?"

"I would be happy to tell you Sango! Kagome is starting to like-" that is as far as he got because I hit him over the head with my lunch tray.

"Kagome, what did you do that for?" that was Sango

"Ummmm… no reason! He was just getting annoying! Yeah that's it! Annoying!"

"Kagome who do you like? What was Miroku talking about?" Sango asks curiously

"I don't know! He was just trying to annoy me!" I say a little too quickly

"Ok whatever you say Kagome." Sango says unbelievingly

'I don't like him!' I think huffily as I stare at the ceiling I am officially pissed now

/Kagome's POV after school on her way home/

I watch an 11 year old kid and his older sister walk down the street.

"Give me your cell phone!" the kid says

"NO! It's mine and your not allowed to touch any of my stuff!"

"I need to call my friend!"

"Do that when we get home, stupid!" by now it looked like the girl was really pissed

The kid got right up in his sisters face and made a gross face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she says and pushes him off

"Your not allowed to push me mom says!"

"I DON'T CARE GET AWAY! I'M ONLY WALKING YOU HOME BECAUSE MOM IS MAKING ME!"

The kid looks like he's going to say something else but I keep walking and I don't hear them anymore

"Jeeze some people have major family problems." I say to myself as I continue my walk home. 'But they do act just like me and my brother.'

I decide to take a detour to InuYasha's house. He needs a little more embarrassment in his life.

/Kagome's POV InuYasha's house/

I walk up to the door thinking of all the ways I can embarrass InuYasha. 'Well I can always take his diary and give it to Sesshomaru.' I know he has a diary because I've found it before but InuYasha would always take it away from me before I could read it.

I sneak into the house. As I go past the kitchen I see InuYasha gulp down as much ramen as fast as he can it is a pretty funny sight but I keep going because I know it won't be distracted for very long.

I finally get to InuYasha's room and I open the door. But as soon as I open it some one behind me says "Now what could you be doing sneaking into my house and going into my half brothers room?"

Oh shit. It's Sesshomaru. "Ummmmmmm……… I was just going to get something of mine. I left it here a while ago." It's a good thing I can think fast.

"Then why don't I go get InuYasha I'm sure he would be happy to help you find what you're looking for."

'Well actually he would never let me in this house again if he knew what I was looking for. But Sesshomaru doesn't need to know that.' "No don't bother he looked like he was enjoying his food. I don't need to bother him." That was a good one.

"I'm sure he won't mind. I'll just go get him. Unless you're going to tell me what you're really here for?" He is way too smart. That's not fair.

"Okay fine I'll tell you." 'It's not like he wouldn't figure it out later anyway' "I was going to go get InuYasha's diary and then I was going to give it to you. But now I'm just going to get his diary and show it to my friends. I think that will be more fun anyway."

I continue my search for InuYasha's diary leaving Sesshomaru to stand in the hallway. I finally find his diary under his bed. That is the most unoriginal place to hide your diary ever. 'Oh well at least it made finding his diary easier.'

I head back to the front door but before I can get there I hear someone coming It's obviously InuYasha. No one else can make that much noise while walking. I look around frantically trying to find somewhere to hide so he won't find me with his diary.

I see a door behind me and I open it quickly and jump in. I close the door quietly so InuYasha won't here me. I don't even look around the room I just press my ear to the door listening for InuYasha I hear him stop infront of the door and sniff the air. Then he just keeps walking.

I then look around the room and to my horror I realize that this is Sesshomaru's room. And he is sitting at his desk looking at me boredly.

"Hehe… oops. I didn't know that this was your room. I was just trying to avoid InuYasha."

'He's going to kill me.' I think as I close my eyes waiting for the inevitable.

/Sesshomaru's POV/

I am surprised when my door opens and someone jumps into my room. The person who came in my room presses her ears to the door to hear something outside of my room. Then I notice that it's Kagome. 'What is she doing?'

I hear InuYasha's loud footsteps stop outside of my door. Then I hear him keep moving all the way back to his room. 'She was hiding from InuYasha. It will be interesting when she figures out where she is.'

She then looks around the room slowly a look of realization on her face. Then she looks at me. She has a looks of pure terror on her face. She closes her eyes. I have no clue as to why she would close her eyes. Then it hits me 'She thinks I'm going to kill her.'

"I will not kill you human." She opens her eyes to glare at me.

"I have a name you know. It's Kagome Ka-go-me. Remember it." She seems to realize what she said. She "eeps" and tries to open the door. But I am right next to her in a second.

"Do not disrespect me. I will call you whatever I want to."

She gets even madder when I say that. Her anger once again cancels out her fear. It makes me slightly happy to see no fear in her eyes when she looks at me.

/Kagome's POV/

'I am in deep shit now. I should learn to keep my mouth shut more often.'

"Do not me. I will call you whatever I want to." That asshole!

"You CAN NOT call me anything you want to! I am the one who decides what people can call me!" Well there goes my mouth again. I better go. I swing the door open and run as fast as I can out of that house.

(A.N. Yeah I know it sucked. But I'm depressed. There isn't much I can do.)


	10. Sesshomaru stole it?

(A.N. I want to know what I did to get so many reviews! I'm confused! I thought that chapter sucked! Oh well I'll never understand. REVIEW RESPONSES….

Candycorn Anime: You put my story on your favorites list? YAY!

seek: Cute huh? Well it's not exactly what I was going for but at least you didn't say sucky.

Black-Spectre: How can I leave better reviews for your story? I suck at reviews! lol

urvamp: I love sess/kag stories too.

Bamchick001: I updated! I think it was fast. Hmmmm.

Duzzie: Happy new year to you too.

Miko's Sorrow: Thank you! I feel special now. lol

Kaylee: Well I can't update that fast! I did update though.

gothic inuyasha: Ok I updated!

OfficiallyObsessedwithPyro: Some one loves my story! YAY!

Stephanie: There are a lot of sess/kag fics. Mine isn't the only one.

animewiz: Thanks

Liam is so Loverly: Yeah I'm lazy too! And I don't really like cookies. Cookie dough is good though!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anything else. If I had money I might try to buy InuYasha. But since I'm broke, there is no way I could afford it.)

/Sesshomaru's POV/

I was shocked. How dare she disrespect me! I didn't show my shock as I calmly walked into the kitchen. As the shock wore off it was replaced by rage. No one disrespects me! Especially not a human!

/InuYasha's POV/

I'm sitting in the kitchen thinking of what else I can eat, when Sesshomaru walks in. His face shows no sign of emotion but I can tell he is extremely pissed. "What are you so mad about?" I just could stop myself from asking.

"It is none of your concern."

/Sesshomaru's POV/

InuYasha glares at me. Does he think that pathetic glare will scare me? He gets up and walks away toward his room. I hear him walk all the way to his room and move stuff around. I ignore him and look around the refrigerator.

I hear a huge crash coming from InuYasha's room. I still try and ignore him as I find some leftover chicken in the refrigerator.

Then I hear InuYasha running toward the kitchen. 'What does he want now?'

"SESSHOMARU!" InuYasha yells as he runs up to me

I raise an eyebrow at him and look around the refrigerator more.

"GIVE IT BACK! YOU STOLE IT!"

I don't even look at him as I say "I did not steal anything."

"YES YOU DID YOU STOLE MY DIARY... I MEAN JOURNAL!"

"I am not going to repeat myself."

"YOU STOLE IT I'M SURE YOU DID!"

"You are wrong."

"THAN WHO DID IT?!"

"How would I know? You most likely lost it."

InuYasha storms out of the house yelling at random people.

I couldn't figure out why I didn't just tell him Kagome took his diary. If I did I wouldn't have and to deal with him at all. I just told my self that it was because I didn't want to bother in other peoples business.

/Kagome's POV/

'I have InuYasha's diary! Hahaha!'

I walk towards Sango's house with InuYasha diary in my hand. I know every one will be there. Miroku is always there and Shippo goes to make sure Miroku keeps his hands to himself.

I get to the front door and knock loudly. Sango opens the door. Her face is red. And I can see Miroku on the floor somewhere behind her with a handprint on his face.

I laugh at Miroku and ask Sango "What did he do this time?"

She looks embarrassed and mumbles something.

"Sango, what did he do?" I ask curiously

"He asked me on a date and on reflex I slapped him."

I burst out laughing again. "He didn't even do anything?"

"Well he asked me on a date! I can slap him for that can't I?"

"That really isn't that bad. He just asked you on a date. You should go!"

She mumbles something like "he won't want to go with me now"

"I think he'd want to go with you no matter what." I say reassuringly

She blushes and goes over to sit on the couch. Miroku seemed to have been listening to the whole conversation and now he has a huge grin on his face.

"My dear Sango was that a "yes I'll go with you"? or did I hear wrong?"

She mumbles "I'll go with you" but he just has to say "What was that Sango? I didn't here you." He is still smiling

"You're pushing your luck."

"Ok Sango." He says quickly

"Kagome what do you have in your hands?" Shippo asks curiously

I grin when he asks that. "Well Shippo this is a diary, and not just any diary. It's InuYasha's diary."

Every one looks at me when I say that. And everyone else gets grins on their faces.

"And how did you come across this treasure?" Miroku asks

"Oh I stumbled across it." I say unconvincingly still with my grin

"Well I don't care how you got it let me see!" Sango says

"Wait a minute Sango! I haven't even looked at it yet! I had to get it here without anyone noticing." I say as I open to the first page. It says

'Dear Diary,

Today was the first day of 5th grade. I met this person named Koga. He was hitting on my best friend! We got in a fight. I won of course. He ran away with his tail between his legs! Kagome wasn't very grateful though. She was mad at me for hurting him. We got in a huge fight and Kagome ended up sitting me! Right in the middle of school! Sesshomaru is beating me in grades for all of the classes! That's not fair! He doesn't even try!'

'That is boring.' I think to myself 'I'm sure there is something more interesting in here somewhere.' I flip through the pages until I find one that looks promising

'Dear Diary,

Sesshomaru figured out my favorite color! I know everyone thinks its red but it's not. I just want people to think that. My real favorite color is purple. I hope no one ever reads this.'

I burst out laughing and everyone looks at me expectantly

"His favorite color is…. PURPLE!"

Everyone laughs at that.

"Keep reading Kagome I want to know more secrets!" Shippo says excitedly

"Ok."

I look back do at the diary and flip through some more pages until I find another good one

'Dear Diary,

I saw the most beautiful girl today! I went to Kagome's house and I met her sister! Kikyo is her name. She smiled at me today! I felt like the luckiest guy in the world!'

"HE LIKES KIKYO?! Ewwww! Nasty!"

"Kikyo? How can he like her? She has been our worst enemy forever!" Sango says outraged

"Just keep reading Kagome." Miroku says calmly

I flip through more pages I'm almost getting bored of this.

'Dear Diary,

We dyed Sesshomaru's hair pink today. I've never been so scared of someone in my life!'

"We're already to when we dyed Sesshomaru's hair."

"Ok there isn't anything else worth looking at then." Shippo says

"I should probably go put his diary back." I say

"Ok bye Kagome!" Shippo says

/Sesshomaru's POV/

I hear the front door creak open and I know Kagome's back. InuYasha still hasn't returned from his search for his diary. I watch Kagome walk past me with InuYasha's diary in her grasp

"What are you doing back so soon?" I ask. She jumps and looks toward me.

/Kagome's POV/

I slowly open the door and walk towards InuYasha's room.

"What are you doing back so soon?" someone asks. I jump and turn around to face whoever said that. It is Sesshomaru.

"I'm putting InuYasha's diary back before he can catch me with it. He isn't here is he?"

"No he is not here."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Good. If he was here I wouldn't have been able to put his diary back."

I walk towards InuYasha's room. When I get there I see the whole room is destroyed. Clothes and stuff are strewn about everywhere. His bed in turned over and his dresser is knocked over.

'Well now I know that he looked for it.' I think as I put his diary under some blankets

'That should be good enough.'

I walk out of InuYasha's room and towards the front door. But once again I can't just get out of the house. The door slams open and InuYasha comes thundering in. I jump in the nearest room. Which is once again Sesshomaru's, but this time he isn't in here.

I press my ear to the door trying to here what's happening in the living room.

"SESSHOMARU! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT!" That was InuYasha

I hear Sesshomaru's calm voice answer him "I told you already InuYasha I did nothing to your diary."

"IF YOU DIDN"T THEN WHO DID?!"

'Oh no. Sesshomaru is going to tell InuYasha it was me.' I close my eyes and brace myself for InuYasha's shouts in my direction.

But instead of what I thought he would say Sesshomaru says "How would I know?"

"YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE HERE!!! NO ONE ELSE WOULD KNOW!!!"

"I was sleeping. I did not hear anyone."

"YOU'RE HOPELESS! I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!"

I am amazed that Sesshomaru didn't tell InuYasha it was me. I hear InuYasha storm past the room I'm in. The door to Sesshomaru's room opens a minute later. I see Sesshomaru's face staring back at me.

"Why didn't you tell him it was me?" I ask quietly. I'm still shocked

"It does not concern you."

I laugh and smile at him. "Ok whatever. Thank you for not telling!" I say as I run towards the front door.

/Sesshomaru's POV/

She smiles at me. I almost feel like smiling back but I control myself. She runs out the door to safety from InuYasha.

(A.N. How was that chapter? I like it kind of. REVIEW!)


	11. Dates, dreams, and apologizing

(A.N. I think that is out to get me! The last chapter messed up a lot and I couldn't figure out how to fix it. I think its ok now though. And I've decided to name the chapters! I've ever actually done that before except on that truth or dare thing I did. But that was only for one chapter! Anyway review responses!!!!

Candycorn Anime: Cute?

CrimsonShadowed: I have writing skills? O.o That has got to be the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me. But thanks!

Miko's Sorrow: Heat up? Ummmm… Well you see I haven't had my first kiss yet and I don't know how well I can write them liking each other. It's just confusing to me. So I'll try and make them like each other but it will be hard to write.

Stephanie: I'd be happy to keep emailing you! I don't really have much of a life any way.

Duzzie: Thanks!

linkinparkgurl101: I like your name! My brother likes linkin park too!

Vicki: Thanks!

Sesshy's Angel: Ok ok I'll keep writing… when was I planning on stopping? O.o

Uniquechic: Bald huh? That's interesting. Want me to make Kikyo bald? I think that can be arranged somehow. /grins evilly/

TotalAnimeFreak: Hmmm how can I make it more funny? And hilariuos is spelled "hilarious" that was pretty close. I suck at spelling but lucky me I have spell check!

gothic inuyasha: Yeah I was going to say pink but that is over used so I figured next best thing is purple. What's wrong with going insane? I'm insane and proud of it! /grins crazily/

Every Bishounen's True Love: /is glomped/ AHHHHHHHHH! EVIL!!!!!!!!! I'll update just no glomping!

luvinukagome: Don't worry I'm weird too! Just ask Garry. Hmmm you don't know his. Sooo don't ask him./laughs/

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: I updated.

blu-babe: Thanks!/hugs you/

Black-Spectre: /laughs/ There is nothing wrong with the color purple. But InuYasha is a tough guy so his favorite color being purple is funny. I know you don't watch the show so you wouldn't know anything about InuYasha. By the way, I'm writing this while you're taking a nap. /laughs/ I just wanted to let you know when I was writing this. I'm not sure why. I'm just weird. But you already know I'm weird. /grins/ Ok I'm actually going to start writing this chapter now.

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha I'd sell all the characters on ebay except Sesshomaru. I'd lock him in my closet. Oh I wouldn't sell Miroku either. He is cute!)

/Kagome's POV/

SMACK!

"PERVERT!!!!!" I can't believe he thinks he can get away with that. They're at a restaurant on a date for crying out loud!

Sango made me come along on her date with Miroku. I suppose she wants me to "protect" her from Miroku's pervertedness. Is that a word? Oh well it is now. I'm not anywhere near them in the restaurant we are at. Sang didn't want Miroku to know I'm here. I guess she wants me to bail her out of a bad situation.

Well she can forget that. I think her and Miroku make a cute couple. If it were any other guy I would be getting her out of here before they could even order something to drink! But since it's Miroku, and because I'm bored I'll just see how this plays out.

I see Miroku trying to put his hand in a very inappropriate place so I throw a paper airplane I made out of a napkin at him. It hits him right in the head and he looks around to try and see who threw it at him.

I dive under my table to hide from him. There is no way I want to get caught. I raise my head up a little bit to try and see them but my head hits the table.

CRACK!

Oww my poor head! I try and pull my head away from the table but it seems stuck. 'Oh no.' I yank harder only to have my head hurt worse and still I have my head stuck to the table.

I reach my hands up and feel around where I know my hair is stuck.

Gum. My hair is stuck in gum. 'Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit! 'Why me? What could I have possible done to deserve such bad luck? Damn pink hair and diary.'

I somehow pry my head off of the table. My hair is a mess. It's sticking out everywhere and there is a big spot of yellow gum at the top of my head. 'Damnit! I'll just go home. Sango can fend for herself! She doesn't need me. She can kick Miroku's ass if she really needs to. And if she knows I'm gone she might loosen up around Miroku!'

I run right out of the restaurant and strait into someone. 'Some one up there really hates me.' I think as I glare at the ceiling

"Kagome?" I look toward the person I ran into. It's Hojo. 'DAMN!!! I don't want to talk to him!'

"Oh hi Hojo." I say dully

"Are you ok?" He asks as he reaches out a hand to help me up. Oh I'm on the ground. Hmm I didn't know that happened.

I brush off his hand and get up by myself.

"I'm fine. Can't you tell?" I ask sarcastically

"Ok! I'm glad you're doing well. I haven't seen you in a while." He says cheerily

Did he not notice the sarcasm? I sigh mentally. How dull can someone get?

"I've got to go Hojo. I'm late for… ummm…" what can I be late for? Hmmmm how about dinner? That sounds good.

"I'm late for dinner."

"Ok! See ya later Kagome!" He didn't notice how long it took me to think of an excuse. Soooo stupid! He also didn't notice that it isn't even 3:00PM yet! There is no way I can be later for dinner!

"Yeah whatever bye!" I say quickly and run away from him and that restaurant

As I start to be able to see my home, I notice that not only is my family there but Sesshomaru is talking to them! 'What the hell? Is he drunk or something? There is no way that he can be there. Maybe I'm hallucinating yeah that's it. He isn't really there and I didn't get gum in my hair and… OH SHIT THIS IS REAL!'

I slow way down as I get to the steps leading to my house. I subconsciously try and get the gum out of my hair. I figure out that that isn't going to work so I put my hands over my head and run into the house, right past Sesshomaru and towards my room. I hear my mom shouting at me in the background, she's saying something along the lines of "Get back here this instant young lady! Come see this boy! He would be perfect for you!" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

I run faster until I get to my room. I fling the door open, jump in, and slam my door shut. Breathing heavily I search for something to put on my head. I find a black baseball cap. I pull my hair into a pony tail and put the hat on. Now no one can see the gum! YAY!

I walk calmly towards the front of the house. I feel a lot better now that no one can see the gum in my hair. But then I see Sesshomaru. 'Why the hell is he here?!'

"MOM!!!! Why is HE here?" I ask actually more like whine to my mom

"Kagome dear, this young man was here to see you. He is the nicest boy I've met!" Then she whispered in my ear "He is perfect for you!"

"MOM! I don't like him!"

"Of course not dear." She says absently

Sesshomaru is just standing there smirking. He is pissing me off!

"We'll just leave you two alone." My mom says as she pushes my brother and my Grandfather into the house. I notice Kikyo isn't anywhere. I wonder where she is.

"Why are you here?" I ask Sesshomaru rudely. What? He shouldn't be at my house!

"I was merely here to tell you InuYasha found his diary and you are off the hook."

I glare at him suspiciously. "There is no way you came here to tell me that. So what are you really here for?"

/Sesshomaru's POV/

I don't know what I came here for. I just felt the need to. I felt somewhat worried that InuYasha had found her scent on his diary and come to hurt her. I know isn't a rational fear but I couldn't help but be worried.

/Kagome's POV/

I can tell he isn't going to answer anytime soon. So I say "Either answer me or go away." Yeah I know it's harsh but this is Sesshomaru we're talking about. I thought I saw hurt flash in his eyes but a split second later it was gone and replaced by anger.

He stomps away towards his house. I can't help but feel guilty. I was too harsh and I just might have hurt whatever feelings he has.

I walk back into my house, and go to my room to listen to music and try not to feel guilty. As I'm walking towards my room my mom says "Kagome dear, where did that young man go?"

"He left." I mumble and continue to walk. When I get to my room I close the door and sit on my bed. I turn on my radio and read a book.

Soon I fall asleep and start to dream.

/Dream/

I'm near a stream in the woods. I walk towards the stream and notice someone is sitting there. It's Sesshomaru. He is looking at the water. He seems sad.

I slowly walk towards him when I get close I say "Sesshomaru?"

He spins around and looks at me. I'm surprised because he never seems to be sad or surprised. He would normally just say "What do you want miko." Or something like that.

He is still looking at me. So I ask "What is this place."

He looks around "I used to come here when I was little to think. I haven't been here in years."

"Why am I dreaming about a place you used to go to when you were younger?" I ask mostly to myself

"This is not your dream, Miko, it is my dream."

I look at him weird. "No this is my dream. Well at least I think it is. I'm definitely dreaming. But why are you here?"

"The better question is why are you in my dream? I was here before you therefore it was my dream first."

I roll my eyes. And then remember something. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to be so harsh. I was just embarrassed."

He just looks at me for a minute. "You did not hurt my feelings." He says.

"Yes I did. I saw hurt in your eyes after I told you to leave."

"You saw nothing."

"Ok but I'm still sorry."

Suddenly I hear a loud knocking sound. "Do you here that?" I ask Sesshomaru but when I look at him he is fading away.

/End Dream/

I open my eyes and hear a very loud pounding on my door. "KAGOME!!! WAKE UP!!! IT'TS TIME FOR DINNER!!!"

I get off the bed and scream "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SOUTA! YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO RUN! TEN… NINE…"

I hear him running away from my door. I smile, open my door and casually walk towards the dinning room. 'He should know better than to wake me up.'

I can't help but think about that dream. 'That was really weird.' I no longer feel guilty about hurting Sesshomaru's feelings. I apologized he may not have accepted it but I did say I was sorry.

/Sesshomaru's POV/

I wake up from a very weird dream. 'Why did I dream of the miko?'

(A.N. Hmmmm well I was going to end this chapter a lot sooner so be happy. AND REVIEW!!! This just might be my longest chapter! Yay me!)


	12. Tutors and worried

(A.N. /looks around then doges the random things people throw at me/… Ummmm well, I really didn't mean to take so long to make another chapter. But sadly I'm in the process of moving and well I have to pack and clean my room which hasn't been cleaned in months and fight with my brothers over boxes, and yell at my neighbors. Soooo moving is an interesting experience. It's not that I haven't moved before either this is just the longest I've lived in one place. Five places so far, counting the one I'm moving out of. I hate moving. Any way I'll reply to the reviews now…

Miko's Sorrow: I might try but for some reason I didn't get many reviews last chapter. I'd feel more motivated if I got more reviews.

Black-Spectre: Thanks for reviewing. I know this story sucks… you really don't have to read this if you don't want to.

blu-babe: Yay! Someone else's favorite character is Sesshomaru!

Duzzie: Yeah I would have updated faster but the whole moving thing.

/cries/ Does my writing really suck that bad? I was getting a lot of reviews for a while, but now just four.

Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha I think no one would watch it anymore. /sighs/)

/Kagome's POV/

I sigh as I look at the math test in front of me. Not one bit of it makes any sense. Why would anyone put letters into math? Wasn't it confusing enough with just numbers? I think the school system wants my brain to explode.

I sigh again and look around the room. Every one else seems to understand this stupid subject. Damn. Sesshomaru is just sitting there. It looks like he already finished his test.

I look back at my paper quickly when the teacher glances my way, I don't want to be accused of cheating.

/After class Kagome's POV/

I hand the teacher my test. Yup I failed. Absolutely and completely failed. The teacher looks at my test and then says "Higurashi, you need a tutor or you're going to fail this class."

Well I could have figured that out on my own.

"Sesshomaru!" The teacher says as Sesshomaru walks by. He turns around and walks up to the teacher.

He raises an eyebrow and says "I know I did not fail the test," when he says that he looks pointedly at me "why did you call me back?"

That asshole.

"I want to be Higurashi's tutor."

My eyes get really wide and I look at Sesshomaru. He isn't affected in the least. That is not fair!

"NO WAY!!! I'm sure I can find someone else! There has to be someone else!"

"Miss Higurashi! Calm down! Sesshomaru will be your tutor. End of discussion!"

I am very mad right now. I know I could have found someone. Miroku would have tutored me! He is the smart on in the group! Damn!

/Sesshomaru's POV/

Kagome is very amusing. Doesn't she know I am the most qualified person to tutor her? I do have the highest grades in this school.

She is just sitting there sulking. Yes she is most definitely amusing.

/Kagome's POV/

'Damndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamndamn!!!!!!!!!!'

/Kikyo's POV/

Why can't I be the one being tutored by Sesshomaru? I look around at my "friends" and I can see they are all thinking the same thing.

Then I see Naraku coming to walk me to my next class. I smile brilliantly at him. 'It will be a pity when I break his heart. He is such a nice boy.'

/Lunch Miroku's POV/

I am staring at Sango. And my hand is moving on it's own again. I can't help but grin… that is until someone walks up to the table and says "Miroku, I'm sure if your hand keeps going in the direction it is you will most certainly never have children."

"Hello to you too Kagome." I say as Sango glares at me.

InuYasha and Shippo are laughing at me chanting "You got caught! You got caught!"

"Sesshomaru is my tutor." Kagome says sadly

InuYasha spits stops chanting and yells "NO WAY! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN!"

He is yelling more stuff but I tune him out

"How did this happen?" I ask

"I'm kind of failing math, and well he isn't and the teacher says he has to be my tutor…"

InuYasha had now got to "kill… fluffy… teachers… math… feh"

"Why didn't you suggest that I be your tutor? I'm not failing anything." I grin

"Well I kind of yelled at the teacher and now I have to have Sesshomaru as my tutor. There isn't anyway I can get out of it."

Shippo looks very sad "He won't hurt you will he, Kagome?"

"Probably not."

They still don't know she like Sesshomaru. Hmmm maybe she doesn't even know it yet. I'll have to get those two together. I grin evilly.

"Miroku? Are you ok?" Sango says worriedly

"I am feeling spectacular." I say and once again my hand goes to a place on Sango that most women call "inappropriate"

SMACK!

Oww that really hurts… but it is completely worth it.

/Sango's POV/

Must… kill… the pervert

/Kagome's POV/

The perfect couple! I can just imagine their wedding! I kind of zone out making wedding plans

/Shippo's POV/

Kagome looks kind of weird so I wave my hand in front of her face. "Kagome?"

She doesn't move.

"InuYasha is Kagome ok?"

"Feh, she's just stupid." He says but I can tell he's worried about her

InuYasha goes over to Kagome ands shakes her while says "Kagome!"

"Huh? InuYasha?"

"Feh I wasn't worried."

I roll my eyes as Miroku and Sango laugh

"No one said you were worried InuYasha." Miroku says still laughing a little bit

(A.N. Yeah not as long as the last chapter. But there isn't much I can do. If you don't review I'm not motivated to write. And if I'm not motivated to write then the chapters aren't as long. Sooo review or I'll cry. I really will.)


	13. Do I like him?

(A.N. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM NOT HATED! YAY! /dances around hugging random people/ Oh no now I'm hugging people. This is serious though. I get my feelings hurt easily so if you don't review I get really sad. And the one time I got a flame, well that was just once and for my first story, I almost stopped writing entirely. But I had reviewers and I really don't want to disappoint anyone. But since I love all of you not in a weird way /gags/ I don't plan on stopping writing any time soon... unless I decide to kill the computer... but that probably won't happen... my mommy would be mad /laughs/ REVIEW RESPONSES!!!! my personal favorite part of all my chapters...

Miko's Sorrow: Well he might be totally evil he might not... it really depends on my mood. And I don't know anyone who reads fanfiction either. I really wish I did. And I will look forward to every review you make so don't let me down! /laughs/

The Silver Moon: Thanks! /smiles/

Duzzie: I'm known for being stupid /grins/. No I don't have writers block I have "I'm moving, my brothers are computer hogs, and my mom doesn't want me on the internet" block. /grins/ I have no clue why my mom banned me from the internet. But I'm using my brothers screen name to put chapters up. It's actually 1:18 am right now. And all my family goes to sleep around 12:00am. My mom thinks I'm a vampire.

JuStLuSt: Well InuYasha and Kagome aren't going to get together in this one. I never like the same pairing for very long. But that doesn't matter. Sesshomaru and Kagome might get together eventually. It's hard to tell. I might change my mind half way through this fic. I'm weird that way.

dark-miko71: I would have continued sooner but moving sucks. I just hope my mom doesn't pack up the computer right away.

Drvnkrazee: I'm motivated now. /grins/ Sorry I didn't email you before but my life is kind of hectic at the moment.

Akira 15: Yeah I'm working on the whole "My chapters are way to short" thing and as soon as I get moved and stuff I'll make sure and try harder.

Daydreamingal: /laughs insanely/ Spiffing? Weird.

EternusLemures: Even though you didn't actually review for this chapter yet I'm still replying to pretty much every review you've left so far. And just to let you know I'm dedicating this chapter to you. And you are the one who got me back on track and writing this story. I have that review alert thing and about every 10 minutes my email thing would say "You've got mail!" and it would scare me and I would jump and then I'd notice it was a reviewer and not the apocalypse. Soo it reminded me I have people that might track me down and kill me if I didn't keep writing.

For some reason I'm just glad to get reviews. Oh and one more thing... I HAVE OVER FIFTY REVIEWS! YAY!!!!!!! YOU ALL ARE THE BEST! I WOULD HUG YOU IF THIS WASN'T OVER THE INTERNET! I might count and see who the 50th reviewer is. I'll tell you when I figure it out... math sucks... well I'm actually good at math but I still don't like it. By the end of this chapter I'll figure out who the 50th reviewer is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And anything I happen to have in my room I'm selling at the garage sale before I move. So bye bye books and old shoes.)

/Kagome's POV/

I knock on the door to Sesshomaru and InuYasha's house. 'I hate math, and tutors, and school, and teachers, and evil dog demons.'

Sesshomaru opens the door and I glare at him. He smirks at me. 'I HATE HIM!!!!'

We go inside and sit on the couch. I sit as far away from him as possible. Then he says "Lets begin. What exactly don't you understand?"

I relaxed a little bit. He didn't seem to be so mean right now. "All of it."

His eyes seem to get a little wider "Nothing at all?"

'This might be more fun than I thought. I wonder if I can get the ice king to stop being such a jerk.' "Nope nothing at all. It doesn't make sense."

He picks up the math book and flips to the first page. "Well then we have to start from the beginning."

'Did I mention I HATE MATH?!'

/Kagome's POV 1 hour later/

'Hmmm I'm actually starting to understand this… Can I run away screaming now?'

"You are getting better but you're still failing math."

'Darnit.' "Well I'm going to go home then. Bye!" I say as I run out of the house.

'I'm glad that's over. All that learning is making my brain hurt.'

/Kagome's POV back at her house/

"Kagome! How's your booooooyfriend?" Souta says in a singsong voice.

"AHHHH!!!!! He is NOT my boyfriend! He is my tutor! I don't even like him!" Why didn't that sound convincing? And why am I blushing? I can not like Sesshomaru! He is... DAMN I can't think of anything bad to say about him!!!

"I think you liiiike him! And I also think your failing math! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SOUTA!!!!!" I scream and lunge at him. And the stupid brat moves and I go flying into the wall while he screams

"MOMMY HELP ME!!! Kagome IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!!"

Mom just yells back "SOUTA STOP YELLING IN THE HOUSE! AND KAGOME STOP TRYING TO KILL YOUR BROTHER!"

"You have two seconds." I say in a deathly calm voice. "One. Tw-"

Souta runs into his room and locks the door. I can hear the sound of furniture being moved. 'He's trying to block the door. Good. Now he'll leave me alone.'

I walk into my room and turn on my radio. I sit on my bed and lean against the pillows. I sing quietly to the song on the radio as I think about Sesshomaru.

'I can't like him. Can I?'

I soon drift off into a deep sleep.

/The next morning Kagome's POV/

I can vaguely hear the radio as I open my eyes. Huh? Someone is talking but I don't really understand a word they're saying

"-ate for school if you don't get up right now." Mom?

"Huh? What's happening? Why are you in my room?"

My mom sighs in exasperation. "Kagome, it's 7:20 am. School starts in ten minutes."

Oh.

I jump out of bed and grab a brush. I yank it through my hair as I look for my backpack frantically. "MOM I CAN'T FIND MY-"

My mom cuts me off as she hands me my backpack. "Have fun at school!"

I don't answer I just run out of the house shouting "LOVE YOU MOM! SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL!"

(A.N. And the person 50th reviewer is...Drum roll

Vicki

And while I was looking through the reviews I found the shortest review...

Animewiz

And the person that has reviewed the most to this story so far is...

EternusLemures

THANKS EVERYONE!!! Now I think I have close to ninety reviews. When I get to one-hundred I think I'll go crazy. Yeah I know it took a long time for me to update but I'm moving in 3 days! I think my mom has gone crazy! How does she expect me to pack all my stuff and sort through my garbage by then? I have to be packed tonight! And I have to live out of a duffle bag for two weeks at the new house. Instead of living off of my floor, where most of my clothes end up. And yes I am aware that that chapter sucks... but I was in a hurry! I won't be able to update until I move and set the computer up. But don't give up on this story entirely I will update. I promise.)


	14. Bookworm?

(A.N. Ummmmm yeah. I'M MOVED! YAY! Oh and I don't know if I told anyone. But at the old house I didn't have a door knob and now I don't have a door! I have a sheet where the door is supposed to be. My mom says she'll get me a door "soon". But at the old house she said she'd get me a door knob "soon" and guess what? I never got one. But I'm going to bug the hell out of her until I get a dam door!

Anyway I'm writing this about two seconds after I set the computer up. My brother said he was going to help me set the computer up. But he lied soooo... I set the dam thing up by myself. I made a huge mess in the living room because the computer just happened to be at the bottom of a huge pile of boxes. And I kind of pulled the box the computer was in out really fast because I thought if I pulled the box out fast enough that none of the other boxes would move... well I was wrong. And now boxes and stuff are every where in the living room. And I am NOT picking them up. If my mom and brothers want their crap they can clean it up themselves. All my stuff is in my room. /grins/

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**Miko's Sorrow**: I would go back and count how times you said that but I don't have time. Moving sucks.

**Yoshi ate my brother**: Thanks

**Drvnkrazee**: Well I'm officially "moved" but I'm still living out of boxes.

**linkinparkgurl101**: Cute? Damn I don't like having a cute story. /laughs/

**EternusLemures**: You seem really hyper. /backs away slowly from the hyper reviewer/

**Duzzie**: I'm older than my brothers but they still get their way because my mom lets them.

**cinnamom**: Thanks, I would have updated sooner but I was moving.

**AnimeSiren**: Hmmmmm... I forgot about the gum... Well just pretend she had to use a lot of goo gone and had to wash her hair a bunch of times. /grins/

Disclaimer: Why do I have to write this? How the hell could I possibly own InuYasha. I'm 14 years old. And I really don't own anything. I wish I owned Sesshomaru and Miroku though...)

/Kagome's POV/

I run out the door and start running towards school. Then I realise that there is no way in hell I'm going to make it to school on time. So I slow down and just walk. It's not like I care if I'm late or not anyway.

As I start to see the school I see a crowd. The people in the crowd are chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

I run up to see who's in the fight and I see InuYasha and Kouga fighting... again.

"Will you guys just cut it out already!" surprisingly it isn't me or any of my friends that say this. It's a quiet girl, or at least a normally quiet girl. She put down her book to yell at InuYasha and Kouga.

"Who the hell are you!" InuYasha says rudely to the girl.

She seems to get mad at him but keeps relatively calm. She walks right up to him and kicks him in the balls. InuYasha falls over. Then the girl walks over to Kouga and twists his ear.

"Ok now I'm going to say this once. So LISTEN. Be quiet! I am trying to read and if you want to end up like your friend over there then by all means keep fighting and yelling. But if you plan on having children some day I suggest you SHUT THE HELL UP! I want to finish this book and you are not helping."

Kouga looks shocked. And InuYasha is making noises like a wounded animal. I laugh as the girl goes back to her tree gets her book and walks towards the school.

I walk over to InuYasha and help him up. He whimpers and I say "It can't hurt that bad."

"Kicks... hard... gonna... bruise"

"Well apparently you should try and separate the book worm from her book!" I say and laugh some more as I drag InuYasha towards the school. He keeps mumbling things like "she doesn't look like she can kick that hard"

'I'm going to have to get to know that girl.' I think as I open the door to my first class. When I get in the room I drop InuYasha on the ground and head towards an empty seat. It just happens that all the seats anywhere near that girl are empty. She doesn't seem to notice or care.

I sit down next to her and she glances at me out of the corner of her eye.

"What's your name?" I ask her

"Rose." She says she looks up at me for a second, smiles and looks back towards her book while saying "You must be brave or something. Everyone else is avoiding me. I bet those guys think I'm going to go kick them for no reason. And the girls are just defending their boyfriends' right to have babies."

"What book are you reading?" I ask curiously

"Series of Unfortunate Events. My brother wanted me to read it. And now I have to read all eleven of them."

While we were talking class had started and now the teacher is standing above us asking "Would you ladies like to share your conversation with the rest of the class?"

Rose looks at him and says "Sure. She wanted to know my name and what book I'm reading. And I told her it's Rose. And I'm reading the Series of Unfortunate Events books." Then she goes back to reading, completely ignoring the teacher.

The teacher looks insulted for a minute and then goes back to teaching the class.

/Lunch Kagome's POV/

I'm sitting with InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, when I notice Rose walk into the lunch room. I wave her over and she come and sits by me.

InuYasha growls at her and she laughs at him. Miroku walks up to her and opens his mouth 'probably to ask her to bare his child.' But before he can says anything Rose says "No I will not bare your child. And aren't you going out with Sango?"

Miroku seems a little disappointed that she figured out what he was going to say so quickly but he grins at Sango and says "Are you my girlfriend now?"

Sango looks extremely embarrasses and her face turns a million shades of red. She mumbles something and Miroku says "What did you say Sango dearest?"

"I said I guess so." As soon as Sango says that Miroku runs over to her and says

"Then will you bear my child now?"

Sango slaps him...very hard.

Miroku says "I guess that's a "no" then?"

Sango looks like she's getting ready to slap him again so Miroku ducks and sits at the other end of the table hiding from his "girlfriend"

Shippo laughs at Miroku. Rose is still reading. And Sango looks like she's going to kill Miroku. 'I wonder if I should do something.' InuYasha is still glaring at Rose. 'No I think they can handle this themselves.'

(A.N. Well that's chapter 14. I think this is the longest story I've written so far. What do you think about the new character? Do I have to kill her off? Or should I tell you more about her? Tell me in a review!)


	15. Rin? Abused?

(A.N. Ok answer this question for me. If 25 people have me on their author alert list then why did I only get one review last chapter? I mean really. I put a lot of work into this story. And I know it's not the best, but I'm only 14. Perfection is not expected. I'm sure I'll get better as time goes on. Anyway, I hope I get more reviews for this chapter. I'm also in the process of writing a one shot. It's only for a laugh at Kikyo's expense but I think it's a good idea. Oh and happy Valentines Day. /mumbles about retarded guys and not having a valentine/ REVIEW RESPONSE...

drvnkrazee: I'm starting to get tired of this story. I think I might force plot into it somehow just so I can find an end. I was bored so I added a new character.

Disclaimer/yawns/ Do I gotta? Ok ok fine I don't own anything except the three boxes I am currently living out of. And my mom is going to take those away too!)

/Kagome's POV/

'I'M HUNGRY!' My stomach protests as it growls at me. Is it really my fault that I am still at Sesshomaru's house? Ok maybe I still am not doing as good at math as I want to but is it really necessary for me to be tutored anymore?

My stomach growls again and this time Sesshomaru stops showing me how to do a certain problem and raises an eyebrow at me. Why did that just send shivers down my spine? No I can not like Sesshomaru! No possible. No way. Why am I smiling at him! No bad Kagome! Bad bad Kagome!

Was that a half smile? Sesshomaru lord of meanness just smiled at me! Why do I feel so giddy? NOT GOOD!

As soon as the smile on his face was there is was gone. "You are hungry."

/Sesshomaru's POV/

What possessed me to make me smile at her? I wipe the smile off of my face and state the obvious.

"You are hungry." Maybe she'll just forget I smiled at her...

/Kagome's POV/

There is no way I'm going to forget that smile. It might not happen again. But it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen...

"SESSHOMARU!"

I see a six year old little girl run into the room. She is adorable! She has big brown eyes and some of her hair is in a pony tail on the side of her head. Sesshomaru's eyes get a little wider, you wouldn't notice if you weren't looking at him. Which reminds me. Why am I looking at him!

"Rin." Sesshomaru says in acknowledgement. A woman with the same wide brown eyes as Rin walks into the room.

"I'm sorry I had to drop her off so early, Sesshomaru. I have to take some over time. I'm short on money. I hope you don't mind. I see you have company over." When she says that she winks in my direction. Then she continues talking. "Rin's father still isn't paying child support but you will have your paycheck. And I'll pay you for the extra time you will baby sit today." She ends with a cheerful smile at Sesshomaru as she walks out the door.

"Sooo... You baby sit?" I say conversationally. He glares at me. I grin back. Then Rin says

"Who is the pretty lady? Do you baby sit her too?"

"I help her with school." Sesshomaru says in his indifferent voice but I can almost here his voice soften when he talks to Rin...

Rin smiles a huge heartwarming smile at me. "Will pretty lady play with Rin at the park? Sesshomaru takes Rin to the park but Sesshomaru won't play." Then she whispers in my ear "I think Sesshomaru is afraid of the flowers."

She talks so cute! I can see Sesshomaru frown at the flower comment but he doesn't say anything. Maybe flowers just hurt his sensitive nose? I almost laugh when the mental picture of Sesshomaru running away from Rin when she tries to give him flowers. But my stomach yet again growls.

Rin looks at me and says "Will pretty lady have a picnic with Rin at the park?" I think she can tell Sesshomaru is about to protest so she looks at him with huge puppy dog eyes and says "Please?"

I can see him trying to resist but who could? He finally gives in and says "Ok Rin."

I mentally cheer. I get food! YAY! Rin launches herself at Sesshomaru and hugs him. "Thank you Sesshomaru!"

He pries her off while I go into the kitchen shouting "Where do you keep picnic baskets!"

/Kagome's POV at the park/

We finally got lunch packed and got out of the house. It is just starting to get warmer out side. We're lucky we picked today to do this or we could have frozen to death.

Normally when I think of a park I think of a jungle gym and swings but this park is right next to the lake and has woods and fields of flowers surrounding it. I can tell that whoever made this park really thought about the best place to put it.

I lay out the picnic blanket, which is just a sheet, and set the picnic basket down. I open up the basket and set everything up. We just packed stuff to make sandwiches instead of making them at the house. Sandwiches tend to get soggy if you leave them in a plastic bag.

I look at Rin and ask her "What kind of sandwich do you want?"

"Peanut butter and jelly!" She says and smiles a big toothy grin. That's when I notice the teeth missing from her grin.

"When did you loose your teeth, Rin?" I ask happily not expecting the reaction I get.

She bows her head and says "Daddy made my teeth missing."

Sesshomaru looks surprised and then deadly. I myself am very mad. Her father did that to her? I decide not to jump to conclusions to quickly and ask her "You mean your dad helped you pull them out?" I sure hope that's the case...

Rin looks up at me her big brown eyes full of tears. And that is all the answer I need. I hug Rin to me tightly and rub her back. While Saying "Sesshomaru, tell her mother."

"Daddy said not to tell mommy! He said he would hurt Rin worse if she did!" Rin cries out and hugs me tightly.

I start rubbing her back again soothingly. "We need to tell your mom. We need to make him stop hurting you."

"Daddy says Rin deserves it for making mommy leave him." Rin says quietly

"You never deserve to be treated like that, Rin. No matter who says it." I say firmly to make sure Rin under stands.

/Sesshomaru's POV/

I can feel my eyes turning red. Who would dare to hurt someone under my protection? I fight against my demon blood and I see Kagome hugging Rin. Kagome looks right at me and says "Sesshomaru, tell her mother."

I can hear Rin objecting but I am already on my way towards the restaurant Rin's mother manages. I leave the car parked in the parking lot and instead I run as fast as I can. I will get there faster this way.

Soon I see the restaurant and her car. I slow down but I don't stop completely. I walk in and see her. I walk strait towards her calling her name. She looks at me, smiles, and then looks around me. Her face becomes worried. And she walks the rest of the way toward me.

"Where is Rin?" She asks worriedly

"She is with... a friend. I have some rather disturbing news to tell you."

"Is Rin ok!" She was getting more and more frantic.

"Yes and no. It seems that Rin is being abused by your ex husband."

Her eyes get incredibly wide at this, then fill with anger, then intense worry. "Can you take me to Rin?" She asks her many different emotions in her voice.

"Yes but we will have to drive your car. I ran here."

She nods and we exit the restaurant with everyone staring at us.

/Kagome's POV/

I notice Sesshomaru has left. Did he leave to get Rin's mother? As soon as I think that I hear a screeching noise that can only be made by a car slamming on it's breaks.

I see Rin's mother running towards us and them I glance at Sesshomaru. He seems to be in shock at the speeds that Rin's mother drove at. He then shakes his head and exits the car.

Rin's mother takes Rin from me and hugs her tightly. "Why didn't you tell me, Rin?"

By now they are both crying. And Rin says in a very small voice "Daddy said not to."

"Don't worry Rin. You won't have to see him again. We'll go to the police tomorrow. He will go to jail for this."

"Ok mommy."

I feel like I'm intruding on a private moment so I walk over to Sesshomaru.

"Can you take me home now?" I ask timidly

He only answers by nodding and he walks towards his car. I follow glancing back once towards the mother and daughter.

"You have to tell me if he goes to jail." I say as soon as we enter the car.

He nods again. And we drive off towards my house.

(A.N. Well I needed to have something happen. And I am very sorry it had to happen to Rin. Review please!)


	16. And the confusion begins

(A.N. I'm trying harder to get Sesshomaru and Kagome together. This isn't going to be like other Sess/Kag fanfics that make them fall in love instantly with no reason. Where would the challenge be? I try and keep them as in character as possible. But it's not always so easy. Anyway, how was everyone's Valentines Day? Mine sucked but I never expected it to be all that great anyway.

Darkness-ninja: I was never supposed to be fair. Lol

linkinparkgurl101: She is missing a couple teeth in the front of her mouth and some on the side. She doesn't have bruises on her mouth and face because when she went to her father's house they healed before she could go back to her mom.

wishing4more: I think I'm getting back to a normal routine again so I'll be able to update faster.

Angel of Darkness and Death: Yeah I know. That's why I had to make the whole Rin thing. It needs to balance out.

Miko's Sorrow: Sorry about Rin. But I had to make something happen! I was getting bored with my own story. And 14 has its moments. Every one says I act older than 14... but in my opinion those people are stupid and don't know me very well. I can act just as immature if not more immature that a two year old sometimes.

inufreak: I'm working on it! Hold your horses!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! But I bought two Happy Bunny posters yesterday! YAY! One says "It's all about me deal with it." and the other says "Not listening!" I feel happy. And I got a Jonny Depp poster (has anyone else seen Pirates of the Caribbean?). I was at walmart and had money what else can I say?)

/Kagome's POV/

I am still worried about Rin. Sesshomaru hasn't told me anything and I want to know if her father is going to jail or not! Of course it's only been a couple of days but still I want to know!

"KAGOME! SOME REALLY TALL GUYS IS HERE TO SEE YOU! HE SAYS IT'S IMPORTANT! HE'S YOUR BOOOOOOYFRIEND ISN'T HE! HE KINDA LOOKS LIKE INUYASHA! IS THIS THE GUY YOU'RE SPENDING ALL THAT TIME WITH-"

He couldn't get any farther than that, and I knew he was going to yell more, because I ran down the stairs and put my hand over his mouth and said "SHUT UP!" I think that got the message clear and he ran to his room, slamming the door.

I look up to see Sesshomaru in the doorway. I can't help but smile... and blush. I walk up to him with my eyes on the floor. I can't look him in the eyes do to my embarrassment.

/Sesshomaru's POV/

For some reason I don't want her looking at the floor I want her to look at me. It is odd. I wouldn't want any other humans gave on me but she is different somehow.

"Kagome." I say softly knowing it will get her attention. Her head snaps up and she looks at me. I can't help the very small smile that refuses to hide. She smiles at me full force and I can see a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

But the moment is short and I have to tell her why I came here.

"Rin's father is in a holding cell his court date is sometime next week." (A.N. Yes I realise that it takes a lot longer than that. But for the sake of the story I'm speeding it up.)

Her face seems to light up. She obviously takes this as good news and it seems that before she can stop herself she is hugging me. I am completely shocked. I try and reason with myself that anyone who had given her good news would receive the same affection. But the thought of her hugging someone else didn't seem right.

I slowly put my arms around her and we just stand there for a minute in eachother's embrace until her brother, who is every bit as annoying as she says he is, says "Ooooooooo! Soo he is your boyfriend!" I growl at him and he "Eeps" and runs back to the safety of his room.

Kagome seems to break from the daze she was in and looks up at me. Embarrassment is written clear across her face. She tries to pull away but I won't let her. Some part of me wants her to stay and not run away like I know she was going to do.

/Kagome's POV/

I can't look away from Sesshomaru. I slowly inch my face towards his. I can see shock in his eyes but as always no sign of emotion on his face. There is no going back now. I am a millimeter away from his face. When our lips meet I feel like I'm in pure bliss. I wonder randomly if he will ever talk to me again. But those thoughts are quickly erased from my mind as he starts kissing me back.

We only pull away from each other when we run out of breath. I look up at him and even though his face remains emotionless I can see a certain softness in his eyes. I wonder if he's going to let go of me anytime soon but I really don't want him to. 'Soo I guess that solves the question of if I like him or not.'

I am still looking into his eyes and we are still hugging when my mom enters the room. 'Oh shit!'

I jump away from him quickly but my mom has already seen us. As she walks by she whispers "I better have some grandchildren soon."

I can tell Sesshomaru is nervous. Not many people would be able to tell but I can tell. My mom walks right up to him and seems to look into his very soul. She seems to approve of him and whispers in my ear again "Make sure you keep this one. He will be an excellent son in law."

I almost die of embarrassment. I know Sesshomaru can hear everything she says to me because he is a demon. 'Why does she have to be so embarrassing?'

When my mom leaves the room I look at the floor and fidget nervously. I can't help it. Sesshomaru always makes me nervous. Especially when I was younger and went to InuYasha's house. Sesshomaru would always be in his room reading and if we made too much noise he'd yell at us.

Of course back then I was nervous because he was bigger than me. Now I'm nervous because I know I like him and I really want to know if he feels the same way. There are tons of prettier girls out there that would kill to be in her spot. Kagura for instance has been chasing after him as long as she could remember.

'And Kagura is a full demon unlike me.' I think sourly. 'Wait one moment there. Since when do I get jealous? Most of the time I just figure if the guys likes me then he does if he doesn't he doesn't and it's no big deal. Why is it so different with Sesshomaru?'

I look up at the demon and am surprised that he is looking back at me. Once again I can't look away from him. And like I'm in a trance I walk towards him. Somehow we're kissing again and I really don't know who started it. All I know is that we're kissing and it's wonderful.

(A.N. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am sooo evil! YAY! Was that enough fluff for ya people! I have no experience in kissing what so ever so of course the kissing scene wasn't that good but I don't care. The point is that I actually made a fluffy chapter! Woohoo! I can't help it! I am soo happy!)


	17. Girls night

(A.N. **I made a website**. And I'm still working on it it's getting better and better. I'd like you to look at it. The link is on my profile page. Just click the link at the top that says "homepage". That will take you directly to the front page of my website. If you're feeling lazy and don't want to go all the way to my profile here's the link (minus the spaces) **http :www .freewebs. com / sesshomarukagome /**

Drvnkrazee: There are alot of Sess/Kag fics. And thanks for emailing your review to me.

Angel of Darkness and Death/laughs/ No one has ever said that in a review.

EternusLemures: Well you are definitely hyper. Yeah I'll put it in his POV this chapter.

serenitygirl13: I'll read your story if you want me to. A C2 manager? I really don't know what to do with one. And no I don't have any food. I had left over pepperoni pizza but my stupid family ate it all.

Katsume18: Ok I'm working on getting the chapters out faster. But I made a website and a bunch of my concentration is going into that.

Disclaimer: I own a website now! But sadly InuYasha still isn't mine...)

/Sesshomaru's POV/

I didn't ever think there was such a thing as pure bliss. I thought the people who talked of it we're fools. But now I see there is such a thing as pure bliss and the reason for this bliss I am kissing right now.

I feel a surge of possessiveness I haven't ever felt before. If this girl had been kissing anyone else I think I might have killed the guy she was kissing. I have never felt this way before.

When we pull away again we just stare at each other. I can tell she is embarrassed but I won't let her go.

"Sooo I guess you don't hate me then…" Kagome says nervously

I almost smile but I fight the urge. I just stare at her. She is extremely nervous now. 'She is cute when she is nervous.' Cute? Where did that come from?

/Kagome's POV/

I slip out of his arms when he seems a little bit distracted. I put on a cheerful voice and smile to cover up my nervousness.

"Well you should probably get going. It's getting late and I'm sure Rin would like to see you before the sun goes down."

He walks out the door and I feel like I really don't want him to go. I feel sad now that he's gone and I don't know why. It's not like he lives very far away. Souta finally comes out of his room again and says "I knew he was your boyfriend!" I know he is saying more but I'm not listening I go into the kitchen and my mom is there making dinner.

"So where did that boy go? I was going to ask him to stay for dinner."

"Oh he left." I say and yawn tiredly

"Are you ok, Kagome?"

"I've been better." I say

"We can talk about it if you want to. I can set up a girl's night. We can make Souta go to a friend's house."

A night full of snacks and chick flicks seems promising.

"That would be nice mom."

It's basically a normal dinner. Souta is telling mom all the stuff he's done today, including showing her the huge bug he found.

Mom is listening and getting a jar for the bug. And I'm just eating quietly. 'Does he like me or not? This is just too confusing. Why can't guys just where signs that say "I like you" or "I don't like you" that would make things so much easier. Of course Sesshomaru would never wear a sign. He'd be more likely to rip the sign to shreds.' I smile at my thoughts.

"Souta, do you want to go to Kohaku's house tonight?" That was mom.

Souta's eye's light up and he says "YEAH!"

"Ok I'll call his mom."

"Hey mom?" I ask. She looks at me and I continue "Can Sango come here? It wouldn't hurt to have her here would it?"

My mom seems to think it over and she says "Of course honey. I'm sure there are some things you need to talk to Sango about." She has the "knowing mother" smile. I hate that smile.

When dinner is finished my mom calls Sango and Kohaku's mom and asks if Sango can come here and if Souta can go there. When the arrangements were made and Sango was knocking on the door I got a nervous. I hope Sango understands…

I go open the door. Sango walks in smiling. But when she sees how nervous I am she asks "What's wrong Kagome?"

"Ummm…. I have to tell you where mom won't here. I'm sure she'll rub it in my face…"

"Ok…"

We walk up the stairs to my room and sit on my bed. We sit there for a minute until Sango finally says "What is it Kagome?"

There is a lot of concern in her voice

"I think that I like… Sesshomaru."

Sango immediately starts laughing

"Hey! This is a serious problem!"

She just laughs harder and says "Sesshomaru?"

I grin and say "Well at least I don't like a pervert!" then I stick out my tongue at her. That will teach her for laughing at me.

She straitens up and glares at me and says "Well your guy is an ice prince!"

I grin even more. This is going to be fun… "YOUR guy wears purple!"

She grins too and then says "YOUR guy has silver hair!"

"YOUR guy has purple eyes!"

"YOUR guy has a tail!"

I can't hold it anymore and I burst out laughing and so does Sango.

"We sure know how to pick them don't we?" She says between giggles.

"Oh yeah we got the best ones out there." I say sarcastically

"So how did you figure out that you like him?"

"Ummm I kind of kissed him…"

Her eyes get wide and she grins "Soooo THAT's what you've been doing al those times he was tutoring you!"

"NO! I just kissed him today!" I say quickly then get a mischievous look on my face as I say "When did you realize you like Miroku?"

Sango blushes a very deep red and mumbles something I can't hear.

"Come on Sango I told you when I realized I like Sesshomaru and now you have to tell me when you realized that you like Miroku."

"It was when he asked me to bear his child! OK!" That was weird

I laugh my head off at that. "So you're more of a pervert then I thought!" I say while laughing

"NO! I…. I …. don't know….. that's just when I realized it!"

"Sure Sango."

(A.N. /laughs uncontrollably/ What do you think? Anyway look at my website! I'm changing the name of this fic and I need your opinion on what I should change it to. When you get to my website go to the thing on the side that says "Important". That's where you can tell me what you think the name should be. Or just tell me in a review.)


	18. Rose's Family

(A.N. Soooo how is everyone? I'm bored out of my mind. I can't wait until I can volunteer at the animal shelter. My legs need exercise. I kind of haven't been doing anything except sleeping and doing stuff on the computer. I almost feel like running around in circles... almost. I missed two weeks worth of InuYasha episodes. I feel cheated. We just got TV again yesterday. Can someone tell me what has happened in the last two weeks of InuYasha? Please/sighs/ Some day I will get every possible InuYasha episode or movie on DVD. And then I won't leave the house for a month while I watch it all. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh and I have over 100 reviews now. And not to sound crazy or anything but... I LOVE YOU ALL!

Oh and someone actually went to my website and suggested a new name. I think I'll go with it. It is "It all started with pink hair" I personally love it.

Miko's Sorrow: Yes you should make more. And I found your story while looking at random people's bios at 3:00am.

Lost-and-Lonely-Pheonix: Who are you scheduled to beat up? And can I help?

AnimeMoonlightGoddess: I can never make a good reply to someone who only says "update soon" /sighs/

Kit/sighs and shakes her head mumbling things about needing pain relievers/ Kagome doesn't like InuYasha because InuYasha is stupid, ignorant, jealous, and violent. And also because this is a SESSHOMARU/KAGOME fic.

Hanna-jima Shields: Nice to meet you. My names Kelly and I lost my mind somewhere around the time I was forced into public school.

tearyeyed: Yet another short review...

inuyasha1000000000: I have a feeling I might be offended if I understood a word of that review.

Irishpride: There must be a short review disease going around.

Evil Toilet Paper: I love your name.

Lydru/ponders how to accept praise and not kill someone or die of embarrassment/

Darkness-ninja: Ok I won't let the small minded half demon fall for Kikyo.

Victoria: Yup short review disease claims yet another victim.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YAY! I LOVE REVIEWS/jumps up and down then falls over/ Owww...

Disclaimer: Sees lawyers running towards her and screams "I WATCH LAW AND ORDER NONE OF YOU STAND A CHANCE! Besides I never said I owned anything...")

/Kagome's POV/

Why did the weekend have to end? I was having so much fun at girls night... me and Sango never get to spend time together anymore.

It's lunch already and for the first time in a long time I got to school on time. Since Sango was at my house she got me up really early. Well more like dragged me out of bed and threw me in the car...

All my friends are sitting at the same table as I am. Even Rose. She hasn't blown up on anybody lately and instead she is just reading quietly... well kind of quietly. Every once in a while she'll burst out laughing and random people will look at her funny.

I'm still not sure about Sesshomaru's feelings for me. But I'm not as concerned about it anymore. Talking with Sango helped a lot.

I am soooooooooooo bored! My eyes wander around the lunch room. I glance at the popular group and as usual everyone is grouping around Kikyo. I never will understand that...

Then I realize that I haven't actually seen Kikyo in at least a week... how is that possible? We live at he same house! I guess she was at a friend's house... Mom is probably going to make her come back. Damn.

Maybe I should do something to piss her off... I can't dye her hair pink like I did to Sesshomaru because that wouldn't be fun a second time. Hmmmm... Maybe I could pretend to be a "nice" sister and arrange for her to have a hair cut. Or maybe I could show everyone in school the pictures I have of her covered in mud.

Or maybe I could show everyone that one school picture of her when she was late and had her shirt on backwards lipstick all over her face and her hair sticking up odd ways... I never did figure out why she was late...

"Kagome!" Someone yells in my ear

"Ahhh! What!" I say in response

"The bell rang!" Shippo yells while running towards his last class

I also run towards my last class. When I get there I jump into my seat at the same time the bell rings.

"I thought you were never going to get here." InuYasha says rudely

"Well I lost track of time and didn't hear the bell ring." I say then stick my tongue out at him

The rest of the class goes by quickly. We got yelled at by the teacher several times. Miroku got knocked out several times. 'How does he still get good grades?' And Kikyo was fawned over by everyone except my group of friends.

And somehow I was invited over to Rose's house, along with Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and Shippo.

'This is going to be interesting...

/In the car on the way to Rose's House Kagome's POV/

Rose obviously doesn't have a sense of direction. On the way to her house she got lost and had to call someone on her cell phone to get directions to her house.

When we get there we all get out of the car and stand around nervously. She doesn't notice and runs up to her house shouting "Come one guys!"

We all follow and she waits at the front door for us. "Ok I'll give you a tour of the house." She says then yells "MOM I'M HOME! AND I BROUGHT MY FRIENDS!"

"Ok this is the living room." The living room has a big comfy couch (A.N. Isn't that the name of a little kids show?)

And in front of the couch there is a TV. A bunch of little boys are playing video games and arguing about the video games. "Two of those kids are my brothers... the rest might as well be my brothers because they spend all their time here."

She leads us into the kitchen and says "This is the kitchen. Feel free to raid the fridge and cabinets everyone else does."

"Down there is the basement you don't need to go there." She says and points down some stairs

Then she leads us into a room

"And this is my room..." There are posters all over the walls. Happy bunny posters, pirates of the Caribbean posters, and lord of the rings posters. She has dark purple almost black carpet. And she has a TV across from her bed.

"Want me to show you my brothers' room?" She asks

"Sure." Shippo says

Rose leads us up stair into the loft. It is obviously a kid's room. One half of the room is clean and the other half has stuff everywhere. There is a stack of video games next to the TV. There is an Xbox, Gamecube, and playstation 2, all hooked up to the same TV. There is a huge mass of wires that is supposedly the controllers.

"This reminds me of my brother's room." I say and laugh.

Shippo, Miroku, and InuYasha all run over to the stack of video games and start looking threw them.

"Halo2!" Shippo shouts happily. Then both InuYasha and Miroku go over to look

"Want to meet my mom?" Rose asks me and Sango since the guys are occupied.

"Yeah." Sango says

We all walk down the stairs and Rose yells "HEY MOMMY! WANT TO MEET MY FRIENDS?"

Rose leads us to her mom's room and says "Mom this is Kagome," when she says that she points to me "and Sango." When she says that she points to Sango

"And Miroku, InuYasha and Shippo are upstairs going through the boys video games."

I hear heavy footsteps going down the stairs and then I hear Shippo asking if InuYasha, Miroku, and him can play halo2.

"Hey mom? Can you make some food? Please?" Rose asks her mom with puppy dog eyes

"Fine..." Her mom says

We all go back into the living room and one kid, probably one of her brothers, says "ROSE! I need your cell phone!"

"No way in hell!" 'Sibling rivalry.' Then I remember something very similar to this. I remember walking home from school one day and seeing a kid and his older sister arguing about a cell phone... actually that was Rose! And one of her little brother... that's weird.

(A.N. I've decided not to kill Rose off. More people liked her than didn't like her. So I've decided to keep her. REVIEW!)


	19. Bald?

(A.N. /is laughing uncontrollably/ Guess what? I got a flame for the one shot I just made! YAY! Anyone want to read it? Well here it is...

The following review has been submitted to: True Love! Chapter: 1

(From: Sapphire-sama Dreamer ( http: )

LET'S BEGIN THIS FLAME WITH THIS YOU HOLD NO RESPECT FOR THE DEAD! YOU'RE A BITCH AND YOU R A MENACE TO SOCIETY. KAGOME MOCKS EVERYONE, IF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT YOU REALLY ARE HOPELESS. THIS ONESHOT SHOULD BE BURNED WITH YOUR BODY!)

I don't hold respect for the dead? Ummmm is she talking about Kikyo? Because I see no reason to respect her... A menace to society? Really that's just rude. What does she mean "Kagome mocks everyone"? Kagome wasn't even in that fic... I'm hopeless? YAY! Oh great so now she's going to kill me? And she is going to burn the computer with my body? That is kind of sick if you ask me... I didn't think my writing sucked that bad...

Anyway I made another poll... I'd like everyone who reads this to go to my website and vote on who Rose's boyfriend should be. I have a poll thing set up and it will be easier for me to see how many people picked what that way. And the link to the website is on my profile. Just click the thing at the top that says "homepage". I'm having a hard time deciding and I really need some help...

REVIEW RESPONSES!

sweetiepie101: Ummmm yeah I didn't understand a word you said.

Miko's Sorrow: Mountain dew is your inspiration juice? Hmm music puts me in the mood to write. At the moment I'm listening to "Kryptonite" by 3 doors down. My mommy got the cd yesterday and I've abducted it. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/cough/ Also I love listening to Alanis Morissette. My music seems to be changing to more punkish lately but it doesn't bother me. I think I like at least one song from every different kind of music.

Darkness-ninja: Yup that was Rose.

serenitygirl13: Sesshomaru isn't getting a tan... he wouldn't look good with one anyway. And no he isn't cheating on Kagome. He is most likely at home reading or something like that... he doesn't know Rose so he didn't get invited to her house.

Sesshy-chansbestpal: If you want her with Koga vote for him on my website.

Do a DAMN GOOGLE SEARCH: How come everyone always tells me to "update soon"?

ShippoCagilli: I plan on keeping her.

Veithunnie: You "need" more of my story... that's odd I didn't think I put anything addictive in it when I wrote it...

redfox9t: Thanks...

Disclaimer: Aww damnit! I ran out of ideas for this... hmmm how about... no nevermind... ahh! I've got it/sticks her tongue out at the lawyers and dances around chanting "I don't own it! I don't own it!")

/Kagome's POV/

I look into big green eyes and squeal in delight "Rose! Is this your cat?"

Rose looks up from the book she is reading and gets a big grin on her face "Yes! Her name is Emerald because of her eyes. I've raised her since she was born. Her mother abandoned her..."

I look down at the cut little cat that is now looking back at me curiously. She is completely black except for her little pink nose, and her eyes.

Emerald climbs over to InuYasha and his eyes widen. When Emerald jumps on his lap he starts sneezing uncontrollably.

"You're allergic to cats!" Shippo says then starts laughing

"I've never heard of a dog being allergic to a cat before!" Sango says and laughs too

Poor InuYasha is still sneezing up a storm. Rose says "Here kittykittykitty!" Emerald immediately jumps off InuYasha and jumps on her owners lap purring

InuYasha glares at the cat from his safe spot on the couch. The cat just looks at him curiously with her head turned slightly to the side.

"Stupid cat." InuYasha says and pouts

"She is not a stupid cat!" Rose says angrily

InuYasha looks like he is going to says something else but Miroku says "I wouldn't say anything if I were you InuYasha. Remember how she kicked your ass last time?"

/InuYasha's POV/

_**/flashback/**_

"**_Will you guys just cut it out already!" Someone from the crowd yells at me and Kouga. She just looks like a harmless girl_**

"**_Who the hell are you!" I say to the girl_**

**_She seems to get mad at me but keeps relatively calm. She walks right up to me and kicks me in the balls. I fall over. Then the girl walks over to Kouga and twists his ear. 'OWWWW! DAMN THAT HURTS!'_**

"_**Ok now I'm going to say this once. So LISTEN. Be quiet! I am trying to read and if you want to end up like your friend over there then by all means keep fighting and yelling. But if you plan on having children some day I suggest you SHUT THE HELL UP! I want to finish this book and you are not helping."**_

_**/End flashback/**_

/Kagome's POV/

InuYasha's face turns red from anger he almost opens his mouth but seems to think better of it.

Shippo notices him not saying anything and says "HAHA! InuYasha's afraid of a girl!"

"I AM NOT YOU LITTLE RUNT!" InuYasha says and lunges at Shippo but before InuYasha can get close to him I scream "SIT!"

"That was fun! I haven't done that in a while!" I say happily

Rose looks at from InuYasha to me with her eyebrow raised but she doesn't comment.

Shippo giggles happily and says "You need to do that more often Kagome!"

InuYasha looks like he is going to get up and I say "SIT!" And then laugh at his muffled curses

"Sooo what do you guys think about making Kikyo bald?" I say randomly

Everyone looks at me like I've completely lost it this time.

"I'm serious! I can arrange the whole thing. I know the person who owns a hair place. All I have to do is leave a note from her "secret admirer" saying he set up and appointment with a wonderful hair stylist and it will be completely free for her, all she has to do is show up!"

Everyone gets those grins on their faces when they know we are going to do something incredibly bad and incredibly fun.

"Bald you say?" Miroku says and pretends to think about it then says "I'm in."

"Me too!" Everyone else says enthusiastically

"We've got to make sure that she can't see in the mirror while she is getting her hair cut." Rose says thinking things through

"How about we tell her that she can't see until it's done? And give her a blind fold?" Shippo says excitedly

"Even better if we tell her it's a spa treatment and have cucumbers on her eyes!" Sango says happily

"Have you guys done this before?" Rose asks suspiciously

We all look at each other and burst out laughing until I finally say "We dyed Fluffy's hair pink once..."

"And there was that one time I stole InuYasha's favorite shirt and didn't give it back until he started crying..." Shippo says laughing at the memory

"Hey! I was only eight!" InuYasha protests

"I stole Miroku's special cologne that he uses to "pick up chicks" and poured it down the drain..." Sango says and laughs at the stricken look on Miroku's face

"You did that?" Miroku says pathetically

"Well you took my cat and used her to get girls to talk to you! Poor Kilala!"

"Well you didn't have to pour my cologne down the drain! That was expensive! My mom only gets it for me every Christmas!"

By then Rose was laughing hard and soon everyone else starts laughing too.

"You are an interesting group of people..." Rose says still giggling a little

(A.N. What do you think? And don't forget to vote on who you think Rose should be with! And no I'm not going to tell you the choices here. You have to go to my website! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways review!)


	20. Fights

(A.N. I've come to the conclusion that I can't make everyone happy... sad isn't it? One person contacted me through email. And described a character she made up for Rose. And I'm going with that one... sorry to everyone who voted for someone else (although there weren't a lot of you).

Anyway... thanks to everyone who signed my guest book! I had a lot of fun reading what people have to say... Of course if anyone else read other people's entries you'd notice "Alex Myers". Hehe don't feel sorry for him ok? Well if you want to you can but that won't make me talk to him... if I don't like someone anymore I tend to push them out of my life... and he got annoying...

AND I'm going to my grandparents' house soon. I actually want to this time. We have had to do so much work at this house I am in need of a break. Of course I'll have to work at my grandparents' house too but it won't be as bad, plus I'll have real food! Instead of frozen pizza and bagels. YAY! I'd be willing to kill for a steak and ribs... just the cow and pig of course! Yeah I'm sick.

REVIEW RESPONSES!

Inufire: Huh?

Duzzie: Oh she is!

Darkness-ninja: Sorry but I picked an original character some one made.

Miko's Sorrow: Yes it's a very long review. Lol

Evil Toilet Paper: Yeah I thought it would be funny. All that long hair gone... YAY!

punkXgirl: My website is kind of about me, but it has a bunch of pictures of Sesshomaru. The link is on my profile.

EternusLemures: I'm hoping to make this chapter funny. I mean how would it not be funny? I'm making Kikyo bald! Lol

ShippoCagilli: Yeah Kikyo sucks lol.

Lost-and-Lonely-Pheonix: Yeah I've been told that before... I can come up with some crazy ideas.

Veithunnie: lol ok that makes a little more sense now I guess…

Disclaimer: Ummmm... /looks at the lawyers surrounding her/ damn... Do I have to say it/lawyers glare evilly at her/ FINE! I don't own it!)

/Kagome's POV/

The note has been delivered the spa has been set up and now all we need is Kikyo to show up...

'Speak of the devil.' I think as Kikyo walks into the room. Me, Miroku, InuYasha, Sango, Rose, and Shippo are all in the managers office. Luckily it has a two way mirror. It was installed so the manager could make sure the employees weren't slacking off. Of course it's perfect for spying too... 'I'm so happy I know the owner of this place.'

The manager/owner who just happens to be my dear friend Alex (A.N. Alex is a girl, just to let you know.). Walks up to Kikyo and is obviously flattering her in some way, because Kikyo is looking smug. 'She won't be smug for very long.' I think giggling a bit. I can't hear anything in the other room and they can't hear us which works out perfectly.

Alex leads Kikyo over to one of those chair things that hairdressers wash your hair in, showing Kikyo shampoo and conditioner that is obviously expensive or good because Kikyo's face lights up.

While Alex is washing Kikyo's hair I look over to my friends saying "Do you guys think this is going to work?"

"Well she did show up and she doesn't look suspicious or anything..." Sango says after a minute

"We still shouldn't celebrate our victory yet though. You never know what will happen." Miroku says wisely

I look back at Kikyo whose hair is now washed. Alex leads Kikyo to another chair that has been set up with all kinds of spa thing around it. The chair is leaned back pretty far so that when someone sits on it they are basically laying down.

Kikyo lies down on the chair and Alex put cucumber slices on Kikyo's eyes. Then Alex puts some face mask thing on Kikyo. Then Alex dries off Kikyo's hair with a towel. Then she gets out a pair of scissors. Cutting Kikyo's hair shorter and shorter, while talking to Kikyo to distract her.

After a couple of minutes Kikyo's hair is about a centimeter long. And this is where it gets tricky because she can't use scissors anymore. By now Kikyo is asleep. And Alex takes out one of those electric shaver things and shaves Kikyo's head completely.

Alex smiles at her work and motions for us to come out of the back room. We all come out and I say "Yay! It worked!"

Then I notice that Kikyo is waking up...

"Ummm... guys? I think we should go... Kikyo is waking up." Everyone's eyes get really wide when I say that and all of us, including Alex, run out of the hair place.

When we get out of the door Rose says "Damnit! I need to see her reaction! I even brought a camera!" Then she goes back inside and we hear Kikyo scream. Then a very happy Rose comes out carrying a disposable camera.

Shippo presses his face to the window to see what Kikyo is doing. Then he says "She's running around trying to wash the stuff off of her face! And now she's looking this way... RUN!"

We didn't need to be told twice. All of us started running in a random direction. Somehow we all ended up at InuYasha's house. 'Oh no. I haven't talked to Sesshomaru since we kissed...'

InuYasha runs up to the house and bangs his fists on the door screaming "SESSHOMARU YOU ASSHOLE LET US IN!"

A calm voice on the other side of the door says "And why should I?" I immediately recognise the voice as Sesshomaru's. Then I say in a pleading voice "Will you please let us in? Kikyo is after us and I think she wants to kill me!"

The door opens instantly and everyone looks at me wondering how the hell I got Sesshomaru to open the door. I am wondering myself but I just shrug my shoulders and walk inside. Everyone else follows soon after not wanting to be left outside.

(A.N. I knew I couldn't keep Sesshomaru out of the story for too long. But I just couldn't find a way for him to be a part of the whole prank on Kikyo.)

I think we lost Alex somewhere on the way here so I say "InuYasha can I use your phone? Alex isn't here and I want to see if she made it home alright."

"Sure." InuYasha says

"I'll show you where it is." Sesshomaru says

I feel myself blush a little and follow him into the other room.

/InuYasha's POV/

"What was that all about?" I ask

Everyone looks at me like I'm stupid or something

"What!"

"You didn't know that she likes him?" Everyone asks me

"... WHAT!"

"She likes him, he likes her. It's obvious!" Shippo says

"She can't like him!"

"And why not?" Sango says annoyed

"Because! This is FLUFFY we're talking about!"

"And your point is?" Rose says annoyed

"SHE CAN'T LIKE FLUFFY!"

"Why?" Miroku says simply

"She just can't!"

"But she does." Miroku says

I growl then say "I'm going to go find them."

They all try and hold me back but I break free and keep going. They all follow me and soon we go into the room they are in.

And they're KISSING!

"Told you." Rose says laughing

"EWWWWW!" Shippo says

"Why can't you be like that with me Sango?" Miroku says

Kagome jumps away from Sesshomaru and looks really embarrassed

"Why the hell were you kissing HIM!" I yell at her

She looks at the ground

"She does not have to tell you anything." Sesshomaru says calm as ever

"YES SHE DOES!"

"Why?" Kagome asks quietly then she gets louder "Why should YOU care who I'M kissing, InuYasha? I AM NOT your girlfriend. I NEVER have been and I NEVER will be! You have no right to tell me what to do!"

My ears go flat against my head. And then I say "I never wanted you to be anyway!"

Kagome shakes her head and sighs. 'I thought that was going to get a reaction.'

"I know InuYasha. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you are not the boss of me and you never will be. If I want to kiss Sesshomaru I will. And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"But Kagome! This is FLUFFY! Remember? The person that you used to hate! The one that we would always tease!"

"Things change."

"Well things like that aren't supposed to!"

"Well it did change. And if you can't accept that then you can't be my friend."

(A.N. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! I'm evil! CLIFFY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know that took FOREVER to get out. But I had problems with this chapter. I wrote a little bit of it and then had to start over completely because it sucked. But I think that was ok. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and REVIEW! The faster you review the faster I get another chapter out!)


	21. Finally!

(A.N. Hehe yeah I know I'm evil. Bad Kelly. Anyway I am now at my grandparent's house. It's ok here... They tend to spoil me so I get some new clothes out of the deal. And best of all homemade meals. Nothing like the frozen pizza I eat at home. My grandma does funny exercises... her doctor told her she's fat. I think that was pretty rude of him. Now grandma is thinking she's fat even though she isn't and even if she was, aren't all grandma's supposed to be fat?

REVIEW RESPONSES...

**Evil Toilet Paper- **I'm not necessarily bashing InuYasha... I just don't like him. It had to happen eventually. And InuYasha will accept it eventually but he needed to find out first... and everyone knows that InuYasha would not go for it.

**Winter Shadow Wolf- **Well that would be predictable and I never want to be predictable.

**serenitygirl13- **I'm scared really. InuYasha takes everything badly. But I'm trying to get him to stop being such a jerk...

**veithunnie- **Rose was with Sango, InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo. Not with Kagome, and Sesshomaru. And it was Alex she needed to call not Rose... I did say Alex didn't I?

**EternusLemures- **I generally wake up the whole world laughing... And they are still going to be friends but every friendship has issues.

**sveta89- **Thanks... I guess

**Miko's Sorrow- **I love making cliffies and being evil.

**animewiz- **I'll do my best.

**Sesshy-chansbestpal- **Well this is a Sess/Kag fic so it's his girl.

**Darkness-ninja-** Who's acting like a kid?

**ShippoCagilli-** Yeah I'm making another chapter. /yawns/

**ice-apparition16-** /Laughs/ Are you hyper?

**atsume-** You LOVE me? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Disclaimer:

Me: Hey Jacob. Tell them I don't own it. I don't feel like it today...

Jacob (my crazy brother): she doesn't own it if she did we could have all the vanilla coke (which we don't own) and mints don't own them either not fair Kelly own InuYasha please I want vanilla coke!

Me: I can still buy you vanilla coke Jacob. /rolls eyes/

Jacob: you can't buy me a vanilla coke we don't have a circle s any more and a cab is too much wawwaw

Me/rolls eyes again/ Ok on with the story. Jacob grandma will get you vanilla coke when you get here.

Jacob: woohoo I get vanilla coke! Muahahaha woot!)

/Kagome's POV/

"KAGOME YOU BITCH! I KNOW YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS DID THIS TO ME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I just laugh and look at my locked door fondly. Mom didn't want me to get door locks but I went out and got them anyway. A deadbolt, a chain lock, and a regular door lock. There is no way in hell Kikyo is getting in here. And I put a chair against the door just in case.

I'm listening to the new Greenday cd and it's making me feel a little rebellious. And extremely hyper for some odd reason. Then my favorite song on the whole cd comes on. And I turn up the volume and jump up on my bed and dance around singing "She's a rebel! She's saint! She's the salt of the earth and she's dangerous! She's a rebel! Vigilante! Missing link on the brink of destruction!"

I can hear Kikyo screaming her brains out somewhere in the back ground but I just shout "CAN'T HEAR YOU SIS! MUSIC IS TOO LOUD!" And then I just go back to singing and jumping around and playing the air guitar. And of course that is the exact moment Sesshomaru decides to knock on my window. Dam that asshole! Horrible timing! I'm still in my pjs because it's the weekend and I haven't changed yet. And they had to be the happy bunny pjs that say "Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it."

Yup. I am completely mortified. And there is Sesshomaru sitting in my window smirking and looking like he would really like to laugh. As I try desperately to get off my bed with some dignity I end up tripping on my blanket and falling off the bed. So all in all I end up in an undignified heap on the ground covered in blankets, sheets, and random stuft animals that were on my bed.

I blow the hair from my eyes. I try and stand up but I trip and fall again. But this time Sesshomaru catches me before I can hit the ground... again. He is still smirking and I am pouting. I can't believe him! That was not nice! He can't just sneak up on people like that! What if I was changing my clothes? I go completely scarlet at that thought. Sesshomaru sets me up right and points to the radio which is still playing my cd and is VERY loud. I giggle and skip over to the radio switching it off.

For some reason I am still very hyper. I can't help it. Things went much better than expected with InuYasha

**_/Flashback/_**

_**InuYasha puts his head down and says "I guess I can deal with it... but no mushy stuff in front of me!"**_

**_I am so amazed and shocked I fall over backwards and into Sesshomaru's arms _**(A.N. Or is it "arm"?) **_Sango also falls backwards into Miroku's arms and Shippo falls backwards and falls onto Rose who is laughing again. Then Rose falls over too because Shippo is heavy!_**

"**_HEY! I said no mushy stuff in front of me!" InuYasha says and I notice Sesshomaru tightened his hold on me and I blush._**

_**/End flashback/**_

I grin happily, grab my favorite stuft animal and sit on my bed. Then I notice Sesshomaru is still here

"Oh, why are you here anyway?" I ask curiously

For the first time EVER I see a hint of a blush on Sesshomaru's face. It's not a beep red, more like a pale pink but it's still there! I store that image in my brain. Then he coughs and stands straighter trying to regain his dignity.

"Will you be my... girlfriend?" He asks. He obviously hasn't had to ask that question a lot. I giggle and he looks insulted. DAMNIT! You finally got the guy you want to ask you to be his girlfriend and you LAUGH AT HIM! Stupid stupid stupid!

"WAIT!" I scream as he starts to climb out the window. "I DO WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I was just laughing because you didn't seem like you've asked many girls out before!" DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! I realize I said the wrong thing and I try and cover it up by saying "I didn't mean you haven't gone out with any girl before! I know you have! Just I mean damn it!"

He raises his eyebrow at me and says "You mean damn it?"

I smile and say "I don't know what I mean. But I know I want to be your girlfriend!"

"Honey! Who do you have in there!" My mom's worried voice says from the other side of the door

"Her boyfriend." Sesshomaru says calmly. YAY! Sesshomaru's my boyfriend!

"YOU HAVE A GUY IN THERE!" Mom yells frantically

"Way to go Sesshomaru." I say sarcastically

I jump up and unlock the many locks on my door and poke my head out saying to mom "MOM! Nothing is going to happen to me! I can take care of myself! And Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt me!"

"Well if you're going to have a guy here you need to come out of your room!"

"FINE!" I say exasperated

I stomp over to my closet and grab a pair of jeans and go into my bathroom and slam the door. I quickly slip out of my pj pants and into my jeans. I pull a brush through my hair quickly and put my hair in a pony tail.

I get out of the bathroom to find Sesshomaru gone. Where the hell did he go? I walk into the living room and there is Sesshomaru talking to my mom and brother! How can he get along with people like that! NOT FAIR! Oh well it's better than him NOT getting along with my family. I see my grandpa sneaking up on him with a scroll thingy. Before I can stop him grandpa shouts "DIE DEMON!" and sticks the scroll on Sesshomaru's forehead. Of course Sesshomaru didn't die or even get hurt in the least. But it is VERY embarrassing.

"GRANDPA!" I scream "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"But he's a demon!"

I sigh walk over to Sesshomaru take the stupid thing off of his forehead then say very patiently "Grandpa, he is a GOOD demon. And why didn't you try and purify him last time he was here?"

Grandpa mumbles something about "drinking too much sake" and then he walks out of the room.

(A.N. /yawns/ I'm tired. I know that took too long. But I didn't have time. And I know it's "way to happy" but I can't help it. I'm feeling really hyper and happy at the moment! Well I hope you liked the chapter. REVIEW!)


	22. Ugly hats, and kissing couples

(A.N. I MISS MY MOMMY! My grandparent's house isn't all that great. I have no time on the computer and I have to kick scream and cry to get any little bit of time I have. And why are people randomly expressing their love to me? I think I might have gone crazy... or blind or something... the eye doctor did say something about me needing glasses. Anyway I'm going to have to kick my brothers' butts a lot if I'm going to get time to write. I would be perfectly fine with this if I could have my normal sleeping schedule... which just happens to be sleeping all day and staying up all night, because believe it or not I do a lot of work when I'm on the computer. All my brothers do is play runescape. I have to update fics, write the original story I'm working on, update my website, review friends stories, and beta stories. Ok I'm going to stop complaining to you now. I really just ramble a lot.

My brother Jacob will be helping me with this story and the review responses… sooooo here are the review responses...

**serenitygirl13-**

Kelly: I'm your friend? Cool. I'm going to have to throw in some drama to balance things out. I hate to do it but everything can't be perfect and with a lot of good comes a lot of bad.

Jacob (my brother): (can't thing of anything to say)

**Dark Mistress Of The Night-**

Kelly/pokes back/ I wish I had a spring break! But of course I have to be a home schooled kid and therefore have no spring break. Sad isn't it? I guess if I get to sleep late that takes away breaks... plus where would I go for a break? My home is my school.

Jacob: (still can't think of anything to say)

**ice-apparition16-**

Kelly: I was extremely hyper when I updated last time... I can't even remember why.

Jacob: That is a LOT of frappaccino's.

**punkXgirl-**

Kelly: What does "gp" mean? And is it bad that I don't know?

Jacob: What?

**Drvnkrazee-**

Kelly: Yes it was hilarious. Hehe I can't tell you what's going to happen! You'll have to read. Right now all the info is in my brain and that's not the safest place for it. /laughs madly/

Jacob: I can't even imagine InuYasha singing the song "I feel pretty". That's something my brother would sing.

**Sesshy-chansbestpal-**

Kelly: Souta is a little too star struck to interrogate Sesshomaru.

Jacob: How much did you actually have?

**Angel of Darkness and Death-**

Kelly: Thanks... /scratches her head/ there really isn't much to reply to there...

Jacob: Hmmmmm...

**SesshyBabie-**

Kelly: You can't wait to read more? YAY! And I'm updating as fast as I can without kicking someone's ass.

Jacob: Kelly, you're already kicking James's ass.

Kelly: Well he deserves it/grumbles/

Jacob: Yeah I guess your right. He is pretty annoying... a lot. Hey remember when we wrestled and I kicked his ass?

Kelly: Yes Jacob I remember. We need to reply to the rest of the reviews now though.

**Renyun- **

Kelly:/Laughs and points at you on the floor then helps you up/ How can I not keep writing?

Jacob: lmao

**glamouzmami x3-**

Kelly: I think you might have been typing too fast cause you messed some stuff up. Oh well I get the main point. Thanks.

Jacob: Huh?

**EternusLemures-**

Kelly: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! This is not the finale! I'm trying to make as many chapters as humanly possible. /laughs/ I'll go read the story you mentioned.

Jacob: (can't think of anything to say)

**DeAd MiKo-**

Kelly: Very long? Hmmm I didn't think that chapter was all that long... YAY! I scared you! Wooooohhhhhoooooooooo!

Jacob: (can't think of anything)

**Veithunnie-**

Kelly: It's ok.

Jacob: (can't think of anything)

**lil mutt face grl-**

Kelly: lol thanks.

Jacob: (can't think of anything)

**Mefdet Lady of Chaos- **

Kelly:Well I'm going to make sure and embarrass her a lot more.

Jacob: lol. I think Kikyo's a bitch too. Hey Kelly you should send her that song!

Kelly: Ummmmm OK!

**ShippoCagilli-**

Kelly: Well I tried to get this chapter out fast but it doesn't always work that way.

Jacob: Why is everyone talking about being hyper?

Kelly: Because being hyper is FUN! YAY!

**punkXgirl- **

Kelly:Why are your parents going to sell your computer?

Jacob: Yeah why?

**Lost-and-Lonely-Pheonix-**

Kelly: Yup he asked the question. And she fell off the bed... lol

Jacob: (can't think of anything)

Disclaimer: Hehe My brother Jacob is going to help me with disclaimers and some of the story from now on... he's kind of an "author in training". He wants to write so I'll help him along.)

**/Kagome's POV/**

I completely forgot about Kikyo until she runs into the living room with a really ugly hat on screaming "Kagome! I am sooooo going to KILL YOU for this!"

Kikyo runs full force at me and probably would have done some damage if Sesshomaru hadn't said "Leave her alone wench."

I burst out laughing at the look on Kikyo's face. She is completely humiliated not only because she was just called a "wench" but also because a hot guy saw her bald and in a very ugly hat.

I just happen to have a camera Rose gave me

_**/Flashback/**_

"**_Kagome, take this camera and get any good pictures you can of Kikyo while she's at home with you. I know she's going to try and kill you so just get a really good picture of her pissed."_**

_**/End flashback/**_

I pull the camera out of my pocket and snap a quick picture of Kikyo looking very embarrassed. Then I hide behind Sesshomaru. Everyone knows Kikyo is a crazy bitch. So I poke my head out from behind Sesshomaru and get some good pictures of Kikyo looking like a raging bull. Maybe I should make a scrap book... filled with all of Kikyo's "ugly" moments. This is going to be so much fun!

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE KAGOME!" If I live through this that is...

"KIKYO STOP THREATENING TO KILL YOUR SISTER!" Mom shouts from the other room

"This isn't over." Kikyo says as she walks past me and heads for the stairs

"That is an overused villain saying!" I yell at her as she stomps up the stairs

Kikyo actually flips me off as she walks up the stairs! And I get that picture too! This is going to be one good picture book.

"Kagome, are you the one who did that to Kikyo?" Souta asks

I look around to make sure mom or grandpa didn't decide to come into the room and then I say "Yeah, but don't tell anyone."

Souta grins and says "COOL!"

/Kagome's POV 30 minutes later/

Sesshomaru had to leave a while ago. So I went back to my room so Kikyo can't kill me. I have all the locks locked, and the chair against the door again. 'Hmmmm... I should go visit Sango.' I think and walk over to the window. I don't want Kikyo to know I left.

I open up the window and climb out into the tree. As I'm climbing down the tree the branch I'm standing on breaks. And I fall towards the ground arms flailing around and I just manage to grab another branch before I hit the ground. But that branch breaks too and I fall on my butt.

I get back up with as much poise as I can muster. (which isn't a lot) And stumble as I take a few steps. When I am finally balanced again I walk faster towards Sango's house.

/Kagome's POV Sango's House/

I open the door without knocking because it's a weekend and we always walk into each other's house without knocking. And Sango is on the couch making out with Miroku! I take a picture of their "moment" then I burst out laughing and fall over.

Sango's eyes get really wide and she pushes Miroku off of her. Miroku falls off of the couch looking surprised and confused. Then he notices me and looks as embarrassed as Sango, which is definitely saying something because Sango is crimson.

"I didn't know this is what happens when I'm not here." I say and get up off of the ground.

"It's not what you think Kagome!" Sango says hurriedly

"Actually it's exactly what you think Kagome." Miroku says with a huge perverted grin on his face.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Sango screams and punches Miroku

"Hey! That hurt!" Miroku whimpers

"Stuff it!" Sango grumbles

"Well if it isn't what I think what is it then?" I say

"Ummm... he was just..." Sango says

"Kissing her brains out." Miroku says

Sango kicks Miroku's leg

"You were not!"

"It looked like he was." I say matter of factly

"You stuff it too!" Sango says clearly pissed

"And if you two weren't kissing then why is your lipstick smudged? And why is there YOUR lipstick on his mouth?"

"There is a very good reason for that!" Sango say hurriedly and I raise my eyebrow at her. I'm getting good at that.

"I was eating a sandwich and my lipstick got smudged on that! Then Miroku stole my lipstick and put it on!"

Me and Miroku look at her like she's crazy.

"Well it could happen!"

"Umm no it couldn't." I say

Then Miroku says "I would NEVER where lipstick!"

"You wore your mom's lipstick before!" Sango says

"I was five!"

"You still did."

"Guess what?" I say ignoring their argument

"What?" Sango says boredly

"I got pictures of Kikyo bald in an ugly hat flipping me off!" I say and laugh

"You what!" Sango says and looks at me funny

"Well Rose gave me her camera so I could get some pictures of Kikyo bald. And I got some funny ones. I've decided to make a "Kikyo's Ugly Moments" scrapbook."

"You're crazy." Miroku states

"I think it's a good idea! We can show all the pictures to the rest of the school!" I say defensively

"Ok. That's a good idea I guess. Is that all you came here for Kagome?" Sango asks

"You just want me to leave so you can get back to kissing your BOYFRIEND." I say and stick my tongue out at her

Sango blushes proving me right

"Ok I'll go but remember we're only in high school. You can't have a baby yet!" I say and run out the door. Sango yells some things I can't repeat at me as I run and I can here Miroku say "All she said is you can't have a baby that doesn't mean we can't practice." Then I hear a SMACK!

(A.N. Sorry that wasn't a long chapter. But I had to write this really quick. I'm going home tomorrow and I don't have time to do anything.)


	23. Rose's boyfriend

(A.N. I'M HOME! YAY! And I'm not dead yet! Woohoo! How is everyone? I talked to my best friend yesterday! So I'm happy. My friend says he doesn't like the new green day cd. I think he's just being complicated. And yes I'm talking about you Gary. /sticks tongue out and laughs/ Actually I really don't care if you don't like the music I like, because I don't always like the music you like either/laughs/

Review responses...

**Luvinukagome-**

Kelly: Why would I be mad at you for not reviewing? A lot of people don't review, believe me. Why do you feel unspecial? And yeah you were the first person to review for this chapter. Thanks! 

Jacob: Huh?

**Nika Phoenix-**

Kelly: I do not have an obsession with hair! Kikyo and Sesshomaru are just vain people so I figured it would be fun to screw up their hair. /laughs/

Jacob: (can't think of anything to say)

**SmifaliciousPurpleSquirrel-**

Kelly: You didn't like the sess/kag pairing before? Hmmmm...

Jacob: (still can't think of anything)

**Sacredtearsofanime-**

Kelly: It is? The funniest one? That's weird... I didn't think I was that funny.

Jacob: (can't think of anything)

**kari konoko-**

Kelly: They changed the spelling when they made it into the English version. And I don't like to have to use that extra letter... and which site are you talking about? You wouldn't believe how many sites there are. And some idiot spelled it Shesshmaro. I have no clue where they got that from...

Jacob: (can't think of anything)

**Renyun-**

Kelly:Why do people think I'll stop writing? I have no reason to.

Jacob: How come everyone thinks my sister's going to stop? I know her best and I know she's not going to stop.

**serenitygirl13-**

Kelly: I'll let "Mr. Author in Training" answer that for ya.

Jacob: I'm going to write and InuYasha story I just don't know the pairing yet.

**SesshyBabie-**

Kelly: We argue a lot. Mostly because we're brother and sister... and have to live together. I hate living with people.

Jacob: (can't think of anything)

**GirlScout370-**

Kelly: I don't think of you as a "lazy good for nothing reviewer". The point is you actually reviewed. At least you didn't read and never review. That would have sucked. And demoness is a word and it means female demon. But I understand what you meant. Plus Sesshomaru is cute as a demon. And InuYasha wouldn't be the same without doggy ears that look like cat ears.

Jacob: (can't think of anything)

**punkXgirl-**

Kelly: Why do you blame your sister? Or is it the same reason I blame my brothers for everything?

Jacob: (can't think of anything)

**Sesshy-chansbestpal-**

Kelly: Hmmmm... thanks I guess.

Jacob: (can't think of anything)

**ShippoCagilli-**

Kelly: You kind of messed up the song. It actually goes "Sango and Miroku sitting in a tree K I S S I N G first comes love then come marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage, that's not all that's not all now the baby's drinking alcohol" I've heard that a bunch of times lmao. And I'm hyper too because I got to talk to my best friend again! Even though he is kind of mean. Love him anyway! Lmfao...

Jacob: (can't think of anything)

**Angel of Darkness and Death-**

Kelly: What do you want permission to do? Whatever it is feel free. And I think Miroku is funny when he's perverted. I think perverts are hilarious.

Jacob: (can't think of anything)

**Angelmaiden-**

Kelly: Thanks

Jacob: (can't think of anything)

**lil mutt face grl-**

Kelly: I hate computers in general. They never seem to work for me. But I need computers to write fanfiction. But I still don't like them.

Jacob: (can't think of anything)

**jully123-**

Kelly: BREATH!

Jacob: (can't think of anything)

**Dark Mistress of the Night-**

Kelly: School sucks in general, no matter what kind.

Jacob: (can't think of anything)

**Drvnkrazee-**

Kelly: YAY! Cute in a weird way! I don't like writing "cute" stuff but weird is awesome! I really don't like plot but if you insist... and I guess I could give InuYasha some turmoil. This will be fun.

Jacob: How can a chapter be cute?

**Bloodangeloffire-**

Kelly: Thanks...

Jacob: That sounds enthusiastic.

**Evil Toilet Paper-**

Kelly: Miroku is kind of predictable isn't he?

Jacob: I love you name!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!)

**Chapter 23: Rose's boyfriend**

/Rose's POV/

I feel like melting into a blob of girly mush at the site of this guy! And then I notice the girl he's flirting with. Stupid sluty girl. I elbow Sango and whisper to her "Who is that guy!"

She looks at me like I'm crazy and whispers back "That's InuYasha's cousin, Takashi**. He's a playboy stay away from him."**

**'Well that's not fair.' I think as I stare at **Takashi**. His hair is shoulder length, and is red, black, and silver. He has really pretty blue eyes. 'He's either really tall or I'm really short.' I think as me and Sango walk by.**

**He looks right at me and grins. I can see really cute fangs. I almost blush but I look away and keep walking. I don't see the disappointed look on his face.**

**/Kweji's POV/**

**'Who is that girl?'**

**A beautiful girl that I've never seen before walks by with one of InuYasha's friends. She isn't the type of girl I normally notice but there's something about her that makes me stare at her. I give her one of my most charming grins, but she looks away and keeps walking.**

**I frown in disappointment. The girl I was talking to before completely vanishes from my mind and I go catch up with the other girl. I tap her on the shoulder and she and InuYasha's friend turn around.**

"Go away Takashi. Leave Rose alone." The friend says, but I ignore her

I look at Rose, she looks extremely embarrassed. She really isn't like the girls I normally go after. Most of them wouldn't be shy at all. But it's really cute in this girl.

/Rose's POV/

Why is he staring at me? Damn this is embarrassing. I look at Sango for help but she is busy glaring at Takashi.

"Me and Sango have to go or we'll be late for class." I say hastily and grab Sango's arm and drag her towards the next class... which is lunch... and it really doesn't matter if we're late for it but I was really embarrassed and had to leave.

"You have a crush on him don't you?" Sango says accusingly

I really do blush this time, and say "Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters, Rose! That's InuYasha's cousin! A playboy!"

"I can't help it! He's really cute!"

"Who's really cute?" Miroku asks and puts an arm around Sango's waist

"None of your business!" I say

"Rose has a crush on InuYasha's cousin!" Sango says loudly

"Be quiet!" I say even more embarrassed than I was before. I walk over to our table and sit down crossly "Stupid people shouting secrets to the whole damn cafeteria." I mumble and cross my arms.

"What's her problem?" InuYasha says to Kagome

"Your damn cousin! That's my problem!" I yell at InuYasha

**"**Takashi**?" He says confused**

**"Yeah him."**

**"What did he do?"**

**"Made me have a dam crush on him that's what!" I say then blush again**

**'Well today sucks.' I think furiously**

**"Oh he does that to all kinds of girls, don't worry about it." InuYasha says**

**"Jerk." I mumble**

**"Hello Rose. So this is the class you were late for?" NO! NOT NOW!**

**I turn around and there's **Takashi**. 'Some one just shoot me!'**

**"Ummmmm... I was really hungry."**

**"Stay away from her!" Sango says again**

Takashi**'s POV/**

**"Why?" I ask**

**"Because she doesn't need someone like you to use her and break her heart!"**

**"I wouldn't hurt her." I say defensively 'How could she think that?'**

**"She isn't like those other girls you "date" you can't just dump her when you feel like it and expect her to be ok with it!" This Sango girl is really defensive! Why can't she just leave me alone!**

**"I wouldn't!"**

**I look at Rose and she looks very embarrassed. I'll just have to catch her alone.**

**"Fine then! I'll leave her alone!" 'For now' I add mentally.**

**I walk away and catch a disappointed look on Rose's face. So she does like me!**

**/Rose's POV/**

**"Thanks Sango." I say sarcastically, and I walk out of the lunch room.**

**Someone grabs me and pulls me into a closet. I nearly scream but whoever it is lets go of me and I turn around and notice that it's **Takashi

**"What are you doing?" I ask curiously**

**"Talking to you without your friends there."**

**"Oh..." I say timidly "What did you want to talk about?"**

**"I'm not sure exactly." He says and sits down on a bucket**

**I sit down on a different bucket and say "Well it must have been important for you to drag me into a closet."**

**"I was wondering if you'd go out with me."**

**"But we just met today... and my friends would kill me!"**

**"But you like me don't you?" He says and I look at him and he has puppy dog eyes! Nooooo! This isn't right! My friends will kill me! But against my better judgment I lean over and kiss him.**

**He kisses back and my stomach does flips. My hands go to his hair. Pretty pretty hair. And his hands go to my waist and then I notice there is way too much light in this closet so I open my eyes and there are Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo. But Kagome's hands are over Shippo's eyes.**

**"ROSE!" Sango says shocked**

**I break away from **Takashi**, and grin hesitantly at them all**

**"Hi Sango." I say**

**"What the hell are you doing?" InuYasha say rude as ever**

Takashi** comes to my rescue and says "It's called kissing. You might have heard of it if you actually had a girlfriend."**

**"I've had plenty of girlfriends!" Inuyasha says**

**"I can count them all on one hand." Kagome says bluntly**

**"I've had more girlfriends than that!"**

**"Have not!"**

**"Have to!"**

**"Have not!"**

**"Have to!"**

**"Have not!"**

**"At least I've had more girlfriends than you've had boyfriends!"**

**"SITSITSITSITSITSIT!"**

**BAM!**

**"Well as entertaining as that was it still doesn't explain why Rose was kissing **Takashi**." Miroku says**

**I take that as my queue to get the hell out of there. So I grab **Takashi**'s arm and run.**

**/Sango's POV/**

**"Where did they go?" I ask Miroku**

**"I have no clue. How about we go find our own closet?" Miroku says suggestively**

**"Ewwwwwww!" Shippo says**

**I kick Miroku, and say "Stop being a pervert!"**

**"I can't help it!" He says defensively**

**"I don't care!"**

**"You didn't seem to care yesterday." He says and InuYasha laughs from his spot on the ground**

**"Oh shut up."**

**(A.N. Soo what do you all think? Well REVIEW!)**


	24. The perfect date not really

(A.N. /Yawns/ I was going to say something but I can't remember what it was... Oh I have 254 reviews now! YAY! I feel special. I remember what I was going to say now! Ummmm... yeah I'm going to change the way the review replies work because it's taking up too much space. I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet... hmmm... how about if you want your review replied to tell me in said review. And everyone else I'll just make a list of people that reviewed. Sooo right now I'll reply to some and make a list of others... And don't think I don't like you if I don't reply to you. I just don't have enough space. And I'm sure you'd rather me spend more time on the chapters instead of the review replies.

**drvnkrazee-**

Me: You'll figure it out soon enough. /is mysterious/

**Veithunnie-**

Me: Ok I'll put them on a date but I can't guarantee that it will be romantic. I'm not good at romantic stuff... I almost punched a guy for holding a door open for me... hehe.

**Black-Spectre-** I might as well reply to all the reviews that you've made... I'm glad you remembered your password /laughs/ You don't like the "Series of Unfortunate Events" books? Jacob does. I guess if you don't watch the show you wouldn't know who Rin is... Basically her parent's died and Sesshomaru took care of her after that. But I changed that in my fic because Sesshomaru is only in high school in my fic. I'm not killing Kagome or Rose. Before you said you weren't a pervert... hehe I knew you were lying! And no the chapters never end/laughs/ I actually don't know how this will end. Do you know that it annoys me when people say "update soon!"? Well it does.

**Evil Toilet Paper**

**vi3tdream27**

**Angel of Darkness and Death **(I emailed you that's why I'm not replying.)

**Luvinukagome **(Noooooooo/cries/)

**Nika Phoenix**

**Sacredtearsofanime**

**GirlScout370**

**Renyun **(I won't forget them)

**ShippoCagilli **(...)

**Jordan**

**DemonessofNature **(Ummm...)

**lil mutt face grl**

**sveta89**(No one ever can)

**Mefdet Lady of Chaos **(You like the word "awesome" don't you?)

Disclaimer: Why do I even have to say this anymore? I wonder if it's possible for me to ever own InuYasha... I don't think it is so why must they rub it in my face! Stupid lawyers and disclaimers and dogs and anime and every thing else!)

**Chapter 24: **

/Kagome's POV/

"Why don't we go on a date?" I say spontaneously as Sesshomaru and I are doing homework

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. That always makes me mad!

"I'm serious!" I say and glare at him

"Where do you propose we go?" He asks plainly

I think about it for a minute. I really hadn't thought about where. I just wanted to go on a real date with my boyfriend. It really isn't much to ask.

"Ummm how about that restaurant that just opened... I can't remember that name but they're having a grand opening and it shouldn't be too expensive."

"Acceptable."

I almost laugh. He talks funny... I'm not going to tell him that though. That would be mean.

"Well I'm going to go home and change my clothes! You should probably change your clothes too. Nothing too dressy. I'm soo happy!" I say and run the couple of blocks home

/Sesshomaru's POV/

'What a strange girl.' I think with a slight smile on my face

/Kagome's POV/

I get home and burst through the door and skip up to my room. I haven't been this happy in a while.

I open my closet door and search though the colossal jumble of clothes. This is going to be difficult.

"Jeans, t-shirt, baggy pants, more jeans, ooo I haven't seen that shirt in a while." I say as I search for something appropriate to wear. Then I find a pretty dress I'm sure my mom made me get a while ago. 'This will have to do.' I think as I go into my bathroom, throw on the dress and put a little bit of makeup on.

I put my hair up for good measure, and look at myself in the mirror.

"Ahhhh! I look... cute!"

I quickly run back into my room and rummage through my closet to find something to make me not look like that anymore. I can't find anything else even vaguely dressy.

"DAMNIT!" I yell and walk out of the house to find Sesshomaru sitting in his car waiting for me.

"You look... different." He says

"Don't rub it in." I say sourly

I look at Sesshomaru and notice he looks amazing! He is wearing a dress shirt that is that is maroon like the strips on his face. And he is wearing black pants. 'Well at least one of us managed not to look stupid.'

/Kagome's POV at the restaurant/

After we order the food there is an awkward silence. 'What are we going to talk about?'

"Ummm... How is Rin doing?" I ask

"She is doing good. Her wounds are healing sufficiently."

"What about her father?"

"Rin's mother put a restraining order on him. He can not come anywhere near either of them, or their house."

"That's good." And more awkward silence...

"Soooo... ummm..." awkward silence, awkward silence, awkward silence, awkward silence, I hate awkward silence.

"Kagome! What are you doing here?" A voice asks way too cheerily

'Oh damnit!'

"Hi Hojo..." I say cautiously

I hear Sesshomaru growl and I look at him to get him to be quiet. I don't think he even knew he was growling.

"Hi Kagome! How is your arthritis?"

'Why does grandpa have to tell him that! I told him to make an excuse up so that I didn't have to go on a date with Hojo.'

"What are you talking about Kagome is in perfect health."

'Shoot! I forgot about Sesshomaru for a second!'

"But Kagome's grandfather said-"

"Hojo! Don't you have to be somewhere?" I say quickly

"Umm no I don't think so..."

'Dam I thought that would work'

"Well I'm on a date so..."

"You're on a date with this guy?"

'I do not like the way he said that.'

"Yes! I am on a date with this guy. And he just happens to be my boyfriend so GET LOST HOJO!"

Hojo's eyes get really wide and he looks at me and says "I thought you were nicer than that Kagome." Before he runs away

/Sesshomaru's POV/

"You're on a date with this guy?"

I was about to hip that Hobo boys head off when Kagome says

"Yes! I am on a date with this guy. And he just happens to be my boyfriend so GET LOST HOJO!"

I smirk at "Hojo"

"I thought you were nicer than that Kagome."

I growl at him menacingly and he runs away

/Kagome's POV/

"Well I'm glad that's over with. I never really liked Hojo anyway." I say and sigh

"I don't like him either." Sesshomaru says looking in the direction Hojo ran.

"Well that's kind of obvious." I say and laugh

"You never dated him did you?" Sesshomaru asks seriously

"No way! We were friends when we were little but when we got into high school he developed a crush on me and I've had to ask my grandpa to make up reasons I couldn't go on a date with him."

"So that why there is a rumor that you have all kinds of diseases."

"Yup. Hojo told everyone I had problems. And that just added to the evidence that I'm weird."

(A.N. I know way to short of a chapter for how long it took. I was running out of inspiration and I really didn't want to make a date. Do you all hate me now? I hope not. Umm I drew a picture of Rin with a Sesshomaru plushi. If you want to see it there's a link on my profile. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! And review! Hehe I know this chapter sucks but bear with me please, I'm lacking inspiration. I aslo wrote a poem if you'd like to read it the link is also on my profile. Please check out a poem my mom wrote too she is much better at writing poetry than me.)


	25. Vally Girls

(A.N. Well having Jacob help on the story really didn't work out. So now I just ask him if the chapter I wrote is good or not. And he helps me change stuff.

Review responses

**DemonessofNature-** What do you mean what was she wearing? Umm to the date she was just wearing a sun dress type thing. /laughs/

**Angel of Darkness and Death- **He isn't really thatmuch of a prep... he just hangs out with preps lol.

**Black-Spectre-** I'm not going to make them do that! Ewwwwwww! Lmao

**Evil Toilet Paper-** I go to extremes to get rid of guys, but normally I just pretend I'm going out with someone else

**Inukagluver91-** I'll read it when I find the time... I only have an hour on the internet every day now. My mom is really harsh sometimes.

**Drvnkrazee-** Our cat had kittens! Woohoo! And yeah I'm still alive. But I'm having internet issues.

**Allwitchesmustdie- **Why did you name yourself that? Your offending me and my family by having that name. I'm pretty sure you're a nice person but you shouldn't discriminate. I appreciate the review though.

**Dark Mistress of the Night-** I would have updated sooner but I wasn't allowed on the internet.

**Sesshy-chansbestpal-** I know /laughs/

**Angelmaiden**

**GirlScout370**

**lil mutt face grl**

**Princess Kandra**

**EternusLemures**

**serenitygirl13  
renyun**

**wisebunny**

**Blue Rhapsody3**

**ShippoCagilli**

**/Kagome's POV/**

I watch my sister walk by with her followers. She is wearing a really bad wig instead of the hat today. None of the people around her are saying anything about the wig, instead they're telling her how good she looks. One of them makes the mistake of telling her she doesn't even notice the wig. Of course, said girl is glared out of the group. I take it upon myself to bring Kikyo down a few pegs.

I turn to Sango and say very loudly "OH.MY.GOD! Do you see that thing on Kikyo's head! It is like soooooooo creepy!"

Sango looks back at me and grins then says "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I can't believe she's wearing that!! She used to be like soooooooo hot and now she is like soooooooo not!"

"I like totally know! Where did she get that thing! I'm like never going to that store again!"

"I know! I like know!"

Kikyo gives Sango and me a nasty look and her followers plaster the same look on and glare at us. They look like clones! Creepy pink clones! I pull out Rose's camera and take a picture of that too. Then I grab Sango's arm and run before they decide they want to tackle us.

When we get to our next class, we sit next to each other and burst out laughing.

"That was hilarious!" I say trying to catch my breath

"Yeah! Did you see the look on her face? Priceless!" Sango says seemingly having the same breathing problem I'm having.

"I can't wait to get that picture!"

"GIRLS!" The teacher shouts at us "Are you planning on joining the rest of us on this planet anytime soon!"

Sango and me look at each other and shrug then I say, "Actually we were planning on leaving for mars any day know. Did you want to join us or something?"

"Just be quiet and pay attention!" The teacher yells again clearly frustrated

I grin and so does Sango. _'That was fun.'_

I notice Sesshomaru looking at me from the other side of the room. I blush and look away. I hate to blush. We're going out now; I shouldn't blush when he looks at me. But I do and it's really embarrassing.

**/Rose's POV/**

Sango and Kagome rush into class, and crash into their seats laughing crazily. I'll have to ask them why later. I look down at my notebook and start doodling. I end up drawing a picture of Takashi with little hearts around his head. Damn I've got it bad.

"Hey Rose, whatcha drawing?" Kagome asks me, and before I can stop her, the picture is in her hands and she's giggling her head off.

"Kagome! That's mine!" I whisper angrily to her

"I bet he is..." Kagome says grinning like an idiot "I have no problem with you dating him but Sango does. She is worried about you." Kagome says and laughs

"Kagome what is that?" Sango asks curiously

"Uhh nothing! It's nothing!" Kagome says and shoves my drawing back into my hands

"Liar! Tell me!" Sango says

"Umm sorry I can't! It's a secret!" Kagome says

"It's mine so leave me alone about it!" I say and glare at Sango

"Jeeze Rose you don't have to be all pissy about it!" Sango says

I ignore her and pull out a book to read, while putting the drawing safely into my backpack

**/Kagome's POV after class/**

"What is up with Rose?" Sango asks me as we walk out of class, Rose left class as soon as the bell had rang Sango and I however took our time

"I can't tell you."

"Why not."

"You'll over react."

"When have I ever over reacted?"

"Forgive me my dear sweet Sango but you over react all the time, why just yesterday you slapped me."

"When did you get here Miroku?" I ask confused

"I just came from art class. Completely pointless in my opinion."

"I had a good reason to slap you!" Sango says

"Sango, all he did was come up behind you and put his arms around your shoulders. Not slap worthy." I say

"Well I didn't know who it was!" Sango says defensively

"Who else could it be?"

"..."

"My point exactly."

"Sango my love! You aren't seeing other people are you?" Miroku says and puts on his best "I'm so very sad so you have to ignore my wandering hands" look

"No of course not!" Sango says annoyed. But she doesn't notice Miroku's hand is creeping somewhere it shouldn't be.

RING RING RING RING RING RING! My cell phone goes off. And Miroku doesn't get to grab Sango's butt. I laugh and answer my phone

"You didn't tell her did you?" A worried voice says from the phone. I recognize the voice as Rose's

"No I didn't. You'll be fine."

"Thank god! She would have killed me!" Rose shouts into the phone and I can hear it farther down the hall so I look and I can see her looking at me and talking into the phone. She walks towards us but then it looks like she sees someone else and goes another way.

I hang up the phone and Sango asks "Who would be calling in the middle of school?"

"Rose." I say simply

/Rose's POV/

I walk towards Kagome, Sango, and Miroku but then I notice Takashi waving at me from down another hall. It takes me two seconds to decide which way to go and then I head towards Takashi. He has that cute grin on showing his fangs.

When I reach him, I hug him for all I'm worth.

"Well someone missed me." He says and I nod and laugh

**/Sango's POV/**

'_Kagome and Rose have been acting strange lately.'_ I think as I walk towards the bathrooms. Kagome seemed to want me to go to a different bathroom but I have no clue why. This bathroom is much closer than the other ones.

"Come on Sango, don't you want to go for a walk?" And she is till trying to get me to go to a different one

"No Kagome, I don't have time for a walk. My next class is in- why the hell is she kissing him again!" I say as we go around the corner, and sure enough Rose is there kissing Takashi.

"Rose!" I shout getting her attention "Didn't I tell you he is bad news!"

"I can kiss whoever I want, Sango! Just because he is a little bit of a playboy doesn't mean it's not different with me." Rose says glaring at me

"It's not different! He's just using you!" I shout at her again

"Look Sango I haven't said anything about you going out with a pervert! How do you know he isn't looking at other girls all the time?" Rose says heatedly

"He doesn't!" I yell

"But you don't know that for sure do you?"

"Why does it matter? I trust him not to!"

"Exactly. I trust Takashi not to go around kissing other girls. Just like you trust Miroku."

**/Rose's POV/**

Sango deflates and I can tell she knows she has lost this one.

"Look Sango I know you we're worried about me but I can handle myself. I'll be fine." I say reassuringly

"I know..." Sango says. "But if he does end up hurting you I'm going to kick his ass." She says with a grin

"I know Sango. And I'll be right there helping you." I say with the same grin on my face

(A.N. I hope that helps you understand why Sango was acting like that. And I wrote this Friday, May 13, 2005, tell me how long there is between then and when it gets on because right now I'm banned from the internet for no good reason. Oh I just noticed it's Friday the 13! Awesome! Lol. Don't forget to **_REVIEW!_**)


	26. Burning Wigs for Fun

(A.N. Well... Hmmm... **I'VE GOT OVER 300 REVIEWS!** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! **YOU ALL RULE!** /dances around stupidly/ WHOOOOHOOOO! Now I'm going to reply to the lovely reviewers! Well All the reviewers I can and still have space for the story...

**Lady-Seoh-Phoenix-** Now the phone company doesn't want me on the internet... I hate having dial up internet.

**SunTory-** I can't get away with it. Parental controls suck! lol

**lil mutt face grl-** I guess I'll put Sesshomaru's POV in here somewhere.

**Allwitchesmustdie-** It's ok. You don't have to change it. There are just some people who are ignorant about other religions and I thought you were one of those people because of your screen name. I understand now though.

**Dark Mistress of the Night-** You were in the hospital? Are you ok?

**DemonessofNature-** You want Takashi to get his ass kicked? By who?

**Kat49-** Ummm he's a dog demon. And chowder? I've never had chowder before...

**EternusLemures-** Good idea. How about a wig bonfire? Hehe

**Wisebunny**

**Drvnkrazee**

**Angelmaiden**

**Renyun**

**Blue Rhapsody3**

**GirlScout370**

**ShippoCagilli **(thanks lol)

**Princess Kandra**

**Demonic Devils**

**Luvinukagome** (toast?)

**Sesshy-chansbestpal** (huh?)

**Cheesy314** (ok...)

**Darkness-ninja**

**Me **(Nice name lol)

**Sheenachi**

Disclaimer: I got over 300 reviews for severely messing up the anime InuYasha! WHOOOHHOOOO! GO ME!)

**Chapter 25: Burning Wigs for Fun**

/Kagome's POV/

"So you understand the plan right?" I whisper eagerly

"Yup."

"Duh."

"Absolutely."

"Completely."

"Of course."

"Ok good. I know where she keeps her wigs. Just cause a big enough distraction that she doesn't know I went into her room."

"Umm Lady Kagome? Wouldn't it be smarter just to go up to her room and take her wigs? She isn't going to notice... all her friends are over. And they are in the living room." Miroku says logically

'Damn I hate logic.'

"Fine Miroku. If we have to do this the smart way." I say and stick my tongue out at him

We all walk towards the stairs trying to look as casual as possible. Apparently, Kikyo notices us because she says

"Oh look my sister and her little friends. Just ignore them they'll leave soon." Kikyo says in her "I am so much more important than you because I have big boobs" voice.

All her "friends" laugh. Me, Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, Shippo, and Rose all keep walking up the stairs.

When we get to her door, we all just stand there. I notice there is a fuzzy pink sign on her door that says "Princess Kikyo".

"Well someone is self absorbed." I mumble and open her door

It's not even locked! That idiot. When I look around her room I am even more disgusted then when I saw the sign on her door. I feel like I walked into Barbie's dream house! Ewwww! This is so creepy!

Pink bed spread with little pillows that say "Princess" "Angel" and "Kikyo". This is sick! The carpet and the walls are pink too! And to top it all off there is a huge pink TV with a pink leather recliner infront of it. And we can't forget about the massive makeup thing. I can't remember what it's called.

I open her closet door. It just happens to be a walk in closet. And there are the wigs way in the back set up on those creepy manikin head things. We all run up, snatch all of the wigs, and stuff them in our pockets.

I run out of the room with everyone else following me. Then we run down the stairs making all kinds of noise, stop at the bottom, and then walk nonchalantly towards the door. Kikyo and her friends just stare at us. Probably all thinking 'What the hell?"

I smile at them and wave then run outside. I jump into Sango's car and Shippo, Rose, Sango, and Miroku jump in too. We look back to see why InuYasha isn't jumping in too and we turn around just in time to see him run into the tree everyone else was smart enough to avoid.

I roll my eyes while everyone else seems to by dieing of laughing. I hop out of the car and pick InuYasha up.

"You're an idiot InuYasha." I say and drag him into the car.

InuYasha is in the seat upside down but there isn't anything I can do about that...

"What are we going to do with the wigs?" Shippo asks innocently

"Throw them in the river?"

"Cut them up into little pieces?"

"Bury them?"

"Let's just burn them. We can go have a bonfire at my house and eat smores!" Rose says hyperly

"Great idea! I want smores!" Shippo says equally hyper

"Ok. To Rose's house then." Sango says and starts up the car and floors it. I watch Shippo put InuYasha's seat belt on. InuYasha is still upside down in his seat and he looks a little bit dazed.

When we finally get to Rose's house, which is in the middle of the country, we all get out of the car and put all of the wigs in a pile.

Rose runs inside and yells "MOM I'M HOME! ME AND MY FRIENDS ARE GOING TO HAVE A BON FIRE AND BURN WIGS!"

"Rose I'm just in the next room you don't have to yell!" Rose's mom yells back

As soon as Rose is done, she comes back out side and says, "Follow me. We have a fire pit out in the back yard."

When we get to the back yard I notice there is already a huge fire going.

"Looks like my brothers already started a fire. Just throw the wigs in."

"Ok!" Shippo says happily and flings all the wigs into the fire

/Kikyo's POV/

"We're here for you Kikyo. You'll be ok." One of the many girls flocking around me say as I sit here and fume. How could they take my wigs! I'll make their life a living hell!

"If any of you really are my friends then you'll shave your heads too." I say. If I'm going to go to school like this so is everyone else

/Kagome's POV school the next day/

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream when I see Kikyo and her followers. They all shaved their heads! Awesome! I never thought that would happen!

I grab Sango's arm turn her around to look at them. She has the same reaction that I have and screams. Rose jumps and spins around when Sango screams and she yells

"Who the hell let the tellatubies in here!"

"Tellatubies! Where!" Shippo shouts then looks tremendously humiliated when he realizes there aren't tellatubies anywhere

"I'll protect you Sango!" Miroku shouts as jumps out of a near by hallway.

'I guess he heard Sango scream.'

But instead of looking all many he says something along the lines of "Eargh!" and jumps behind Sango

"I am so glad you've com to save me from the evil tellatubies, Miroku. But I think it would be easier to defend me if you weren't hiding behind me like a coward!" Sango says sarcastically

"My dearest Sango! How could you accuse me of such misdeeds? I came running to save you but when I arrived I realized that you had everything under control and I merely took a step back to let you handle it."

"Sure Miroku. Whatever you say." Sango says and rolls her eyes

I watch Sango walk off with Miroku not far behind coming up with even more excuses. I can tell she is happy to have his attention even if she doesn't like to show it. Takashi comes up a couple seconds later

"What was that all about? Why were people- What happened to them!"

"Umm I think they magically turned into tellatubies." I say to Rose and Takashi but they are already walking away

"Well fine then. Go away without laughing at my joke. Leave me all alone." I mumble angrily

"I would be happy to but then who would I talk to?" Sesshomaru says as he walks up to me

I grin, then turn around and hug him. He seems caught off guard but he hugs me back anyway

"At least you didn't desert me!" I say

"Why would I desert you?"

"You wouldn't but Sango deserted me to go hang out with Miroku. Or more likely to go drag him into a closet. And Rose did the same with Takashi."

"Well maybe we should get a closet of our own if all of your friends seem to find the prospect so interesting." Sesshomaru whispers into my ear

"Well someone missed me over the weekend." I whisper right back and grab his hand and pull him into the nearest closet

/Kikyo's POV/

I watch my sister pull Sesshomaru into a closet. Our mother will find this very interesting. All I have to tell her is that they were all over each other. Then he pulled her into a closet. That will get her in trouble for sure.

(A.N. My brother put up the first chapter of his fanfiction up! You have to read it! His penname is dryer-lint-scares-me. Make sure to review for his story and mine. He needs the confidence. Oh and did I mention that **I HAVE 311 REVIEWS!**)


	27. Car wash

(A.N. Hehe ummm… I know what you're going to say... you're going to say "What the hell took you so long!" Well I have an excuse. My mom banned me from the internet again. She really had no reason to. I think she's out to get me. My brothers are banned too and we all get unbanned if we get the house perfectly clean today. So I'll be back soon! Well when you're reading this I'll already be back... I bet you can't guess what my mom said when we saw a cute guy with a cowboy hat on. She said "Save a horse, ride a cowboy!" LMAO can you believe that? My mom is crazy!

**Luvinukagome- **Why would someone want to hack your account? And they shaved their heads because they were faced with a choice, shave your head or deal with the wrath of Kikyo. They were too mush of wimps to go against her.

**Me-** Sorry but the story would end if Kikyo died.

**Fairie Mistress-** Are you ok?

**Lady-Seoh-Phoenix**

**Joey**

**Renyun**

**GirlScout370 **(/takes cookie/ yum!

**allwitchesmustdie**

**Sesshy-chansbestpal**

**Wisebunny**

**syria- demoness of water**

**Yami Pandora**

**deathrosekitty**

**Sesshomaru's-gal**

**Fluffy's Pet Girl**

**Keyotto**

**kari konoko**

**ACRAZYCHILD4LIFE**

**EternusLemures**

**nekolover**

**x1fluffylover2**

**Dark Maiden**

**angelmaiden**

**Ying-Darkness**

**Crystal jade2**

**Blue Rhapsody3**

**DemonessofNature** (Ahhh! Crazy people!)

**Soccerbabe14**

**SunTory**

**black rose**

**Fushigionnanokoinahoodedcloak**

**lil mutt face grl**

**inutasha02**

**turtley2005** (He might. You never know.)

**Darkness-ninja**

**ShippoCagilli**

**AnimeLover14 **(Good idea.)

**Keyotto** (sorry)

**Ed**

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to write this? Hmmmm... DON'T OWN!)

**It all Started With Pink Hair**

**Chapter 27: Ahhh! Giant cat!**

**/Kagome's POV/**

"How could you talk about your sister like that! I'm ashamed to call you a Higurashi!"

"But-"

"No "buts" young lady. How can you say those things about your sister! She would never do _that_. Especially not on school property!"

"I saw her and Sesshomaru going into the closet!"

"Just like you saw them with cameras outside the beauty shop? I told you, you had to be mistaken. That secret admirer of yours must be insane."

I grin as I listen to them from the kitchen. It looks like Kikyo tried to rat me out. I always thought Kikyo was the favorite... I guess she can't get away with everything.

I dart out of the house before Kikyo can get to me. I know she's fuming. I decide that InuYasha's house is a good place to go to. Sesshomaru can scare Kikyo away if she comes looking for me.

When I get there I notice Sango's car in the driveway. All over it we have wrote stuff like "Wash me!" I drew a bug smiley face earlier but InuYasha wiped it off and wrote "InuYasha was here!" right next to where my smiley face used to be.

On my way up the driveway I draw cute little flowers and hearts all around his name. 'Take that smiley face wrecker!' I mentally yell

When I walk in I notice that everyone is there. "What are you guys doing? And how come no one invited me?"

They all freeze and look up. What is their problem?

"Ummm..."

"Well we didn't invite you because..."

"We were just about to call you..."

"What is it?" I say. All they're doing is naming off excuses

"Who wants to come with me to wash my car?" Sango says, and everyone else gets up and walks towards the door. What the heck?

I follow them but I still don't know why they are acting so weird. I end up sitting next to Rose so I whisper "What were you guys doing?"

"Can't tell it's a secret." She says

"You're no fun!" I say and pout. Normally this pout gets me anything I want, but no one looks at me. They know I'm pouting. Jerks.

It is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too hot outside. I think I'm going to die of dehydration, or heat exhaustion, or both at the same time.

We go to one of those "wash your own car" things. None of us want to pay 10 dollars for a car wash. These barely cost anything. Somehow Sesshomaru is here too. Why didn't I notice that before? I don't know. Probably to busy pouting

Sango puts some quarters into the machine and I notice I'm right next to the thing the water comes out of. I grab it and completely soak Sesshomaru. He glares at me and everyone laughs at him. Well everyone laughs until I point the hose thing at them and get then soaked too.

"This is war!" InuYasha shouts and grabs the foam brush thing. Pretty soon I am completely covered in pink bubbles. They are really thick and I can't see anything. Some one steals the hose from me!

"Hey give that back!" Is what I try to shout but what comes out is "He- Ewwwwwwwwwwww! There are bubbles in my mouth!" The person who stole the hose sprays me down and now I'm soaked. Well at least I'm not covered in bubbles anymore.

When I can see again I see that it was Shippo that took the hose. Miroku is staring at Sango (just below her face). I look over at Sesshomaru just in time to see him shake like a dog to get all the pink bubbles off of him. InuYasha is on the ground with a huge bump on his head, I'm sure it was him who covered Sesshomaru in bubbles, and I'm pretty sure he got hit in the head for it.

I go and grab the discarded foam brush that is still squirting pink foam, and I start throwing foam at people. Before long we are all covered in pink foam and everyone is laughing, except Sesshomaru but I can tell he would like to laugh. Then of course our money runs out and the water and the foam stops. Crap.

We all search our pockets for more quarters but no one has any. Damn damn damn damn damn! Some people have bills but no change.

"Let's just go to that gas station and get change." Shippo suggests

We walk across the street towards the gas station, still completely covered in bubbles, when we walk in everyone stares at us. But we walk up to the counter and ask for change anyway. Once the guy gives us change we run out of the gas station and put the quarters into the machine. I grad the stupid hose and spray myself and everyone else.

Once we are all clean, but still soaking wet, we jump into the car and drive off.

(A.N. I know really really short. But I'm just tired and I needed to get this out before everyone ripped my head off. I just made another fic. Yeah I know. I just had the idea and needed to write it. It's called "Anything but that!" and it's a Draco/Hermione fic... I haven't done so good with Harry Potter fanfiction in the past but this one seems promising. They switch bodies when their curses collide. It's funny. I hope some of you will read it. Oh and I'm changing my penname to Kelly-the-crazy-girl. I got tired of my other name. So this one will work.)


	28. The WorstCase scenario Survival game

(A.N. Has anyone heard of Anna Nalick? I'm listening to her cd. Well anyway my mom keeps banning me for no reason. Today it was because I slept to late... this is getting stupid.

Disclaimer: Nope)

**Chapter 28: The Worst-Case scenario Survival game**

**/Kagome's POV/**

After the whole carwash thing, Sango's car is still all dirty. We are all at Rose's house. After going to InuYasha's house and grabbing dry clothes for the guys to wear of course. Miroku is wearing one of InuYasha's red t-shirts. And Shippo is too. Is that all InuYasha ever wears?

Sango and I borrowed some of Rose's clothes. The only reason we all went to Rose's house is that we are all freezing now since the sun went down and she has a fireplace. We are all wrapped up in comfy blankets. Rose's mom is really nice.

_**BOOM!**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" InuYasha screams. Jeeze when did he turn into a wimp? It's just thunder! Even though it's just thunder and doesn't scare me a bit I take the chance to scoot really close to Sesshomaru.

It starts raining really hard after a minute and Rose jumps up and screams "BOARD GAMES!"

We all look at her funny.

"It's raining. So we play board games." She says simply "Let's play my favorite one. Have any of you heard of "The Worst-Case scenario Survival game"?"

"Ummm no." I say

"Ok then read the instructions."

**Instructions**

**Object**

To be the first team to reach Finish

**Set up**

1. Each team selects a playing piece and places it at **Start** on the game bored.

2. Place the card box bottom in the card box top so teams can read the How-To portion on the Worst-Case Scenario Survival Question Cards.

**Question Cards**

1. Each Worst-Case Scenario Survival Question Card has one question and three possible answers on each side of the card

2. Correct answers are printed in bold.

**Playing the game**

1. The youngest player's team goers first. Roll the die but do not move the playing piece.

2. The other team (Team 2) to the right of the youngest player's team (Team 1) picks a Worst-Case Scenario Survival Question Card from the Card Box and reads the question and the multiple choice answers to Team 1.

If Team 1 answers correctly, they move their playing piece ahead the number of footprints shown on the die.

If Team 1 does **not** answer correctly, they do **not** move their playing piece and Team 2 moves their playing piece ahead the number of footprints shown on the die.

3. Passes to the left.

**Winning the game**

1. The first team to reach **Finnish** wins the game.

2. Teams do not need an exact roll of the die to land on **Finnish**.

(A.N. I did not make up this game. And this is basically my disclaimer for that. This is just a hilarious game that I like to play.)

"I CALL THE RED ONE!" InuYasha screams after skimming through the rules

"I wanna be on InuYasha's team!" Shippo screams right after him

"I want to be the white one!" I yell

Miroku grabs the blue one and says

"Sango would you do me the honor of being on my team?"

Sango glares but still goes an sits next to Miroku

"I guess that leaves me with green." Rose says "I can still beat you all anyway. I've played this millions of times."

Everyone settles around the coffee table. Shippo and InuYasha get to go first because Shippo is the youngest. Shippo rolls the dice and gets a two.

Me and Sesshomaru are sitting next to them so I grab one of the cards and read.

"How to eat grasshoppers. A. Chop the grasshoppers into pieces or grind them into a paste and eat them raw-"

"EWWWWWWWWW!" Shippo says and I continue reading

"B. Dry the grasshoppers in the sun for a day before eating, to create a chewy bug jerky. C. Remove the head, wings, and legs, then roast or boil the bodies."

Shippo and InuYasha whisper then InuYasha says "B!"

"That's not what I told you to say!" Shippo screams

"Sorry guys it was C."

"I told you InuYasha! Why didn't you listen to me!"

I tune out the fight and watch Sesshomaru move our playing piece thing forward two spaces. I roll the die and get a five! Woooohooo!

Now it's Rose's turn to read.

"How to assist someone who has fainted. We need to remember this one for InuYasha." She says and laughs

"A. Use ammonia or smelling salts to wake the victim. If those aren't available, clap loudly. B. Lightly slap the victim's face as you talk him/her back to consciousness. C. Elevate the victim's legs and wait for him/her to wake up."

I lean close to Sesshomaru and whisper "What do you think?"

"C." He says simply

"We think c." I say to Rose

"Damn." She says then "You got it."

I grin and move our pawn (A.N. Yay! I remembered what they are called! Go me!) forward five spaces. We're winning!

Rose rolls the die and gets a one. Haha maybe she won't win after all. Miroku reads off the card

"How to protect yourself from being attacked on the street. A. Run toward an area where you can hid from your potential attacker. B. While yelling, run around a parked car so it is between you and the attacker. C. Use your shoes as weapons; take them off and throw them at your attacker."

"B." Rose answers without hesitation. Then she moves her pawn forward one space.

"Yeah."

"How to tail a thief. A. Walk beside the thief; when on the run, thieves rarely notice a person in this position. Thieves watch for people behind them. B. Never let more than 15' come between you and the thief; any greater distance will make it easy for the thief to lose you. C. Quickly alter you appearance, and follow the thief from a distance."

"B."

"Nope. C."

"How to defend yourself against a mountain lion. A. Roll into a ball on the ground with your face covered and play "dead". B. Fight back by hitting the mountain lion in the head and protecting your own neck and throat. C. Maintain eye contact and sing, "The Lion Sleeps Tonight," while backing away from the mountain lion."

"A."

"No. B."

"How to foil a UFO abduction. A. Never travel alone in the woods. No UFO abduction has ever involved more than seven people. B. Dress like a tourist and carry cameras and a map. Apear willing to go with the aliens. C. Focus your thoughts toward the alien. Tell it, "Leave me alone. Go away, I have a virus."

"Is that a serious question?"

"Yes."

"A."

"No it's C."

"How to fend off a man-eating tiger. A. Wear a face mask on the back of your head. B. Rub elephant dung and urine on your clothing. C. Cover your body with crushed garlic; the smell repels tigers."

"A."

"That's right."

"How to treat a knocked-out tooth. A. Sterilize the open gum area with peroxide and water. Freeze the tooth to keep it from dying and see a dentist. B. Rinse the tooth and store it in milk. Visit a dentist within 30 minutes to possibly reattach the tooth. C. Immediately insert the tooth in butter. Wash your mouth with antibacterial cleanser and see a dentist within four hours."

"B."

"Yup."

**/An hour later still Kagome's POV/**

"WE WIN!" I scream jumping up and down. I lean over and kiss Sesshomaru. Oops. Didn't mean to do that. Got to calm down. I blush and sit down.

Oh damn now everyone is staring at me. This is embarrassing! Haha Sesshomaru looks shocked! Still embarrassing. Now everyone is laughing at me! That isn't nice.

(A.N. Ok what do you all think/yawns/ It's 11:23am right now and I think my family abandoned me... well not really. I was supposed to wake up at 10:00am but I accidentally set my alarm for "pm" instead of "am". And when I woke up at 11:00 something my whole family was gone. No note. This sucks. And they took the car so I know they left. I'm sure they went out to eat without me or something like that. I'm pissed. And it was just my birthday too! They are just cruel. Anyway speaking of birthdays I'm going to go check the mail. I haven't gotten birthday cards from some people. Actually the only person I got a birthday card from is my dad... who is in jail and he is someone I don't even want to talk to. Oh well. I'm waiting on the UPS truck. I am way too spoiled for my own good.)


	29. Last Chapter, sorry :

(A.N Well I am in public school again. High school to be exact. My whole family is poor. We can't afford internet. My mom just quit her well paying job and we are probably going to apply for food stamps soon. We can't afford the internet and we can't afford tv. But I am perfectly happy. Well except for the fact that I can't talk to any of my internet friends. I have had the brilliant scheme to use the computers in the library to update my fics. If you're reading this than it worked. If you aren't reading this than it didn't work and I'm talking to myself. I hope you don't all hate me. The circumstances are really beyond my control. I think I've gotten crazier since public school. Yay! And I have a crush on some guy. I always get crazy when I like someone. Ok I'm done talking for now. And I can't really reply to reviews because I just write this at home and bring it to school. I've missed you all soooo much!

Disclaimer: Oh come on. You don't know yet?)

**/Kagome's POV/**

"He's out of jail! How can they let him out after what he did to Rin!" I hear Rin's mother yell from the kitchen. Sesshomaru and I just came over to pick up Rin to baby sit.

"What is jail?" an innocent voice says from behind us. I turn around to look at Rin, and try and come up with the best answer possible

"It's the place people go when they've done something bad." I say sadly

Sesshomaru goes into the kitchen. Probably to talk to Rin's mom.

**/Sesshomaru's POV/**

"Rin's father is out of jail." I state more than ask

"Yes. He paid his bail... I was so sure he wouldn't be able to come up with the money. I'm sure his friends from work pitched in. They don't know that he abused Rin. Do you think he will try and come back here?"

"He wouldn't take that chance. It would look bad to a judge. The trial still is not finished am I correct?"

"Yeah it isn't over yet. It will be soon though. I'm just worried that he'll come here and try and hurt Rin or me again."

"He won't. I'll make sure of that."

"But you're only in high school. How can you keep him from doing anything?"

I just look at her. It is obvious.

**/Kagome's POV/**

Sesshomaru walks out of the kitchen, still with his neutral expression.

"What happened?" I ask worriedly

"He paid his bail."

"Oh." I say shortly. "How much longer until the trial is over?"

"Two days."

"Why would he pay bail two days before the trail is over?" I ask, thinking out loud.

**/Two days later Kagome's POV/**

Me and Sesshomaru knock on Rin's door to see how the trial went. Rin's mother opens it looking stressed.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asks immediately

"He left. Didn't even go to the trials. He drained his back account. The police think he left the country. How can he not pay for what he did?"

I step forward and hug her. She looks like she needs it.

"Well at least there isn't a chance he'll come back. You won't ever have to deal with him again." I say comfortingly

"Thank god!" She says as she steps back from me

(A.N. Well that's all I'm going to say about Rin being abused and stuff. I just figured I'd tie up that lose end. I think this story is pretty much over. I know it's a big tease to put up another chapter then say it's over. And some people were wondering what they all were hiding. They were going to throw a birthday party for Kagome. But now I don't have any inspiration left for that. I'm sorry. I really am. But this story is just so stupid to me now. Thank you all for the reviews.)


End file.
